Rainbow Reunion
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: After winning the Alola League, Ash's friends plan a celebration that will reunite all of his companions from his past adventures. Meanwhile Giovanni arrives in Alola to unleash his ultimate plan.
1. Chapter 1

**Pokémon Sun & Moon: Rainbow Reunion**

**Hi everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome to my new Pokémon anime fanfic to honor the end of the Sun and Moon series. In terms of my own continuity this takes place before the penultimate and final episode of the series and could've been a one and done Sun and Moon movie using the idea of Ash reuniting with all of his past companions. So as always, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 1: Operation Capture **

It was closing time an Aether Paradise as the facility had closed down for the evening. Most of the employees retired to their rooms while the only ones still up were Faba and his superior Wicke doing one last check before turning off the lights.

"Okay, Pokémon are all tucked away and that should be it." Faba said looking at his electronic pad as a yawn came from the purple haired scientist.

"Alright, time to get some shut eye. See you in the morning Faba." Wicke said waving back at him.

"Okay." Faba said as he watched her go off. "Time I hit the hay as well." He said with a yawn. As he turned around to take the elevator to the lower deck he noticed an someone who was still up. "Um excuse me, its closing time shouldn't you be in bed already?" He asked as there was no response from the employee. Suspicious, Faba walked closer. "Hello is everything okay?" He asked. But as he got closer, someone caught him from behind in a headlock as another approached him with a small canister and sprayed something on him that immediately knocked him out. The employee then turned around and grinned as he pulled out a small communicator.

"Mission accomplished sir, we have him." He spoke into it as a voice came from the other end.

"_Good bring him to our underwater base." _The voice said.

"Yes sir." The man said as they walked away with an unconscious Faba.

It had been a week since the Pokémon league and the attack by the three Guzzlords, Ash and his Pokémon were staring stargazed at his trophy in their classroom.

"Wow I can't believe I actually did it." Ash said in disbelief. "I never thought I would actually win the entire League." His Pokémon just as well was staring at it the golden trophy in awe especially Pikachu who has been with Ash since the beginning.

"Can't believe he actually brought it with him to school." Sophocles said.

"Well like he said it is the first time he's won a Pokémon league after six attempts." Kiawe said. Just then Professor Kukui walked into the class room.

"Alola!" He greeted.

"Alola!" The class responded back.

"I am so proud of all of you for how far you went during the Alola League especially our own Ash Ketchum." He said looking at Ash who was now rubbing his cheek next to the trophy along with Pikachu as he just chuckled. "But now let's move past this and take the day head on!"

"Right!" The class this time including Ash responded.

Underneath Alola's ocean was an underwater base as a black submarine with a red R came into its entrance. After the water trained a door opened as a ramp emerged. Walking down the ramp was the leader of Giovanni, his partner Persian, his secretary Matori and her partner Alolan Meowth coming up from behind him. They were greeted by a man with long blue hair that went up to his neck wearing a long black trench coat.

"Greeting Giovani, and welcome to our Alola Underwater base." The man said as Giovanni smiled.

"Thank you, Pierce." Giovanni said as they began walking through the base. "Tell me how is our guest?" He asked as Pierce had a sinister grin on his face.  
"He is doing _comfortably_." He emphasized. "He is waiting for you in our interrogation room." Giovanni grinned back.

"Excellent." Giovanni said as they entered the hallway where the room was. The Team Rocket leader along with his partner walked into the dark room turning it on causing a now face covered Faba reacting his voice being muffled beneath the bag. Giovanni walked over to him and took the bag off his face.

"….I demand you unhand me at once…!" Faba said as he then looked up and was shocked to see who was standing in front of him.

"Welcome Professor Faba, I hope you will enjoy your stay." Giovanni said.

**And here is where we will leave it. Let me know what you all think. So for now this is Disneyanimefan94, sighing out. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, Disneyanimefan94 and welcome to the second chapter of my Team Rainbow Rocket fanfic. So once again as always, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 2: Operation Reunion**

As the final bell for the day had rung, Ash had already said goodbye to his classmates as he was leaving early with Kukui. The rest had decided to go over to Mallow's family restaurant where she wanted to do another Alola surprise for Ash. After getting everyone's drinks and entrées she began going over her plan.

"Okay you guys, so I wanted to do something special for Ash since he won the Alola league." She began. "And here's my idea," she said as she pulled out a picture of them along with Ash's old friends Brock and Misty from the Kanto region. "So as you all know Ash has traveled with these two to other regions before he came here to Alola. And according to Brock and Misty, they made friends with others in those regions. So I was thinking, what if we gathered them all here in Alola!" A smile came on the faces of her fellow classmates.

"That's not a bad idea Mallow." Lana said.

"Yeah I would really love to meet some of Ash's other friends." Sophocles added.

"But where would we hold the party?" Kiawe asked.

"We can have it right here right Mallow?" Lillie said turning to her friend.

"Mm hm, exactly." Mallow said with a thumbs up.

"Then, I'll call Misty, we exchanged phone numbers when she came here to a month ago." Lana said.

"Alright them, Operation: Reunion is a go!" Mallow said.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted putting their hands in the air in excitement. Later that night, Mallow had contacted Misty and told her their plan.

"A reunion party sound like a great idea Lana." Misty said. "Of course, I will help, I'll tell Ash's mom, Professor Oak, and his friends Gary and Tracy if they would like to come as well."

"Thanks Misty, you're the best." Lana said causing Misty to blush bashfully.

"Aw come on it's the least I can do." The tomboy replied. After hanging up Misty began making the calls. First to Ash's mother, then to Gary, Professor Oak, and Tracy, and finally Brock before she moved on to others. The next person she called was May who was back home in Hoenn along with her brother Max, who were excited to go as they always dreamed of going to Alola. From there the word spread to Ash's other friends with May contacting Dawn, then Dawn calling up Iris who told Cilan about it. Even Ash's mom got in on the plan as she called up Grace in Kalos who told her daughter Serena who told Clemont and Bonnie about it. Soon everyone was in on the plan with not even the party planners nor Ash knowing how big the reunion was going to be.

Meanwhile at the bottom of the ocean, Giovanni had once again visited Faba now in a holding cell.

"Well Professor, have you decided to accept my offer?" He asked.

"I have," Faba said as he looked up at the Team Rocket leader. "And my answer is no. I will not assist those who plan on using Pokémon for evil, especially not with the way your group went after Lunala." A frown fell on Giovanni's face.

"I see." He said. "Professor, you must understand what we are doing here. We are trying to help you with your studies of the Ultra Beasts and the Ultra Wormholes." Faba was shocked by this.

"How, how do you know about that?" Faba asked as an evil grin was now on Giovanni's face.

"Through my undercover agents of course. For you see, I don't operate just in the Kanto region professor, I operate all around the world learning about all of the different regions from Kanto to Alola and beyond. I send some of my best operatives to work undercover even with in other organizations whose plans may pose a threat to my own, from Hoenn's Team Magma and Aqua to Kalos's Team Flare, I even had spies within your precious little Aether Paradise here in Alola. And they have found out so much about you especially Professor. How your obsessions with the Ultra Beasts nearly caused harm to your President's daughter." That struck a nerve with Faba, as he was once again reminded of the terrible things, he did in the past to try to keep his work a secret. "So, I ask once again, will you allow us to help you continue to your work on the Ultra Beasts and Ultra Wormholes?" Faba stared at Giovanni with a cold look in his eyes.

"You already know my answer Giovanni." Faba said as Giovanni once again frowned.

"Then I'm afraid I am left with no other chose." And then with a snap of his fingers out of the shadows of the dark room a black tail and two green vines wrapped themselves around Faba as he was caught by surprise. From the shadows emerged a Serviper and a Carnivine as Pierce came into the room with a machine. "This should convince you otherwise Faba." Giovanni then turned to Pierce with a nod as the long haired blue man turned it on as a beam of red light emerged hitting Faba in the forehead as all he could do was scream.

**And that is where we will leave it for today. I know this one is a bit shorter but again hope you all enjoyed it. So until then, this is Disneyanimefan94 signing out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. First of all, thanks so much for the comments you left on the last two chapters, means a lot to me trying to get back into writing. So anyway, here is the third chapter and as always, I hope you all enjoy. **

**Chapter 3: Operation Reunion**

The day of the party had arrived as all of Ash's friends where at Mallow's restaurant getting set up. Lillie had gone with her butler to pick up Ash, Kukui and Burnette while Lana was waiting to get a word from Misty when they had landed in Alola.

"Okay that looks good." Mallow said looking at the scenery.

"Yeah and the food your dad is cooking smells good too." Sophocles said drooling from his mouth.

"Well you're going to have to wait, until Ash arrives." Kiawe said giving him a playful fist to the top of his friend's head. Just then Lana heard her Pokégear hum as she opened it and smiled.

"Good news everyone they're here." She said with a smile on her face looking back at everyone.

"Good, because it sounds like Ash, Professors Kukui and Burnette and Lille are here too." Mallow said as she could hear the wheels of Lillie's limo come to a halt. Meanwhile outside the restaurant, Lillie, Ash, Kukui, and Brunette had gotten out of the limo as Lillie told Hobbes goodbye as he drove off.

"Okay you guys wait here so I can tell everyone we've arrived." Lille said as she walked into the restaurant. "Okay is everyone ready?" She asked as everyone nodded. "Okay then." She said as she turned off the lights inside and had her hand poke outside to motion Ash and the Professors outside. "Come in you guys!" She called out to them as she closed the door as Ash and Pikachu where confused. As the opened the door the entire restaurant was pitch black before it lit up as confetti began to fly everywhere.

"ALOLA SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted coming out of their hiding places. Ash was surprised.

"Guys what's all this?" He asked both surprised and confused.

"It's a party for you silly." Mallow answered.

"A party for you finally winning a Pokémon league." Lana added.

"And becoming Alola's first league champion." Lillie added to that.

"Wow guys I don't know what to say." Ash said.

"Well don't say anything yet Ash." Sophocles said.

"Because we have a few more surprises coming your way." Kiawe said.

"More surprises?" Ash asked but before anyone could answer the doors to the restaurant were heard being opened as Ash turned around to see his mother, Professor Oak, Brock and Misty in the doorway.

"Surprise Ash!" They all shouted.

"Mom, Professor Oak, Brock, Misty." Ash said in amazement.

"How's it going Ash?" Misty greeted.

"Congrats on winning the Alola League bud." Brock said. "We were surprised when you finally one a Pokémon league." Ash laughed at this.

"Yeah had to happen sooner or later."

"Yes, it is good to see you once again Ash." Professor Oak interrupted. "Despite us just being here a few days ago, we couldn't help to jump at the opportunity to return to this celebration."

"Yes, and now for the next part of your surprise." Delia said as Ash was surprised.

"Wait you mean there's more?" Ash asked as Delia nodded an turned to the door.

"Okay you two you can come in." She called out as two more people came in. One had brown hair wearing a black t shirt, brown pants and tennis shoes while the other was black hair wearing a red head band, a green t shirt, brown shorts and red shoes.

"Tracy and Gary!?" Ash said again surprised.

"That's right Ashy boy." Gary said teasing. "Although, not sure if I should call you that anymore now that you are a Pokémon League champion." Ash just chuckled as he looked back to everyone.

"Guys, this is my friend Gary, we were rivals when we first started out on our journeys. And this is Tracy, he is from the Orange Islands."

"I've heard of the Orange Islands." Lille said. "It's a bigger island region then Alola."

"That's right." Tracy said as he bowed his head. "It's a pleasure to meet fellow region islanders. And your Pokémon as well." As he turned to Ash's classmate's Pokémon. "I've never seen Pokémon like yours before, I'll have to sketch them all later. But first…" He said as he turned to Ash. "Two more are here to see you Ash, a brother and a sister." He said as now both Ash and his Alola friends were surprised.

"Wait its not just the six of you?" Mallow said as Tracy shook his head. The door then opened to see a brown haired girl wearing a green bandana, matching shirt and orange shorts and shoes along with a young boy wearing glasses, green t shirt, and black shoes.

"Hey Ash!" They both said as Ash was surprised.

"May! Max!" He said as he ran over to them.

"It's been a long time Ash." May said.

"Yeah but we heard from Misty you were throwing this party in Alola and we wanted to come." Max said, as once again Ash turned to everyone.

"Guys, these are my friends from Hoenn who traveled with me while I was there and the Battle Frontier in Kanto."

"Hello everyone, I'm May and this is my little brother Max." May said introducing herself.

"Hi everyone, nice to meet you." Max said.

"Nice to meet you too." The Alola gang said.

"So, how did you guys know about this party?" Ash asked.

"Misty invited us after Lana invited her said it would be a good surprise." May said as Ash looked at Misty as she just winked at him. "But we invited someone else, someone who you mentored before." May said as Ash was confused.

"Mentored before?" He said as the door once again as a girl with blue hair wearing a white beanie and a black tank top, and pink boots came in.

"Hey Ash!" She said as a smile was on Ash's face.

"Dawn!" Ash said as Pikachu was just as excited to see their old Sinnoh friend. The bluenette walked up to Ash giving him a high five.

"Let me guess, May told you?" Ash asked as Dawn nodded.

"Yup, and I couldn't resist a free invitation to Alola, I always wanted to come here." She said as she looked at everyone. "Hello, my name is Dawn, I come from the Sinnoh region and hope to be a top coordinator like my mom." She said as the rest were amazed.

"Wow a Pokémon coordinator." Lana said in awe.

"What's a coordinator?" Sophoclese asked.

"A Pokémon coordinator is a trainer who shows off how they raised their Pokémon in a contest. And you win a ribbon for it right?" Lillie said as Dawn nodded.

"Yup, and I'm not the only one, May here is a coordinator too." She said as May blushed bashfully.

"Aw, Dawn." May said.

"Oh yeah, two more friends of Ash's are here too." Dawn said. "And these one are two who you introduced me to." It didn't take Ash long to guess who it was as two more came in one with big black hair and another with very green hair wearing a waiter's suit.

"Hey Ash!" They both said as a small reptile creature came out of the girl's big hair.

"Iris, Cilan." Ash said as the little reptile creature ran over to Pikachu.

"Wow an Axew." Mallow said. "And what a cutie." Axew blushed at the comment as Pikachu smiled. "That must mean you two are from the Unova region, right?" Mallow asked as Iris let out a huff.

"That's right, I'm Iris a soon to be gym leader." Iris said.

"And I'm Cilan a Pokémon connoisseur and one of three members of the Striaton Gym." Cilan said.

"Wait, Iris you're going to be a new gym leader?" Ash asked in surprise.

"Yup, after traveling for a while, I decided that it was time to take up Drayden's offer of becoming his replacement at the Opelucid Gym." Just then Brock then came forward.

"It's good to see you again Cilan." He said as this surprised both Dawn and Ash.

"Wait you two met?" They both asked.

"Yeah, we met when there was a rampaging Gyrados, and helped calmed it down." Cilan said. "It's certainly a surprise to see you again Brock, a very rare flavor of reunion." He said.

"Huh, rare flavor of reunion?" Mallow asked.

"Yeah, Cilan tends to relate everything to food." Iris said with a sigh. "Alright Ash, one final surprise, from the previous region you've been to."

"Previous region." Ash said as he than gasped. "You mean…?" Before he could finish the door opened to have two more come in both blonde one a boy and another a young girl with a yellow purse with a small orange mouse came out. "Clemont, Bonnie!" He said as he walked over to them. "It's good to see you two." He said.

"Like wise Ash." Clemont said.

"We really missed you!" Bonnie said as she held up her bag. "Dedenne missed you too." She said as the small orange mouse smiled as it then saw Pikachu and jumped out to greet it along with the other Alolan Pokémon. Clemont and Bonnie then turned to the rest.

"Hi everyone, I'm Clemont the Lumiose City gym leader and inventor in the Kalos region and this is my little sister Bonnie." Clemont said but Bonnie was too distracted as she saw the faces of Misty, May, Dawn, Iris, Lana, Mallow and Lillie and grinned gleefully.

"Wow you are all keepers!" She said surprising the girls as she then got down on one knee. "Won't one of you please take care of my brother?" She said as Clemont let out a howl of embarrassment pressing a button on his backpack as a robotic arm came out of it grabbing the little girl.

"Bonnie I thought I told you to cut that out!" Clemont shouted as Bonnie giggled.

"Please think about it ~!" She said as the girls and event the boys were quite embarrassed themselves.

"Wow a little girl looking for a pretty girl for his brother." May said.

"Remind you of anyone?" Dawn asked as both girls and Misty looked at Brock as he gave a blank expression.

"What?" He asked earning a laugh from everyone. Just then Ash realized something as he then turned to Bonnie and Clemont.

"Hey you guys where's Serena?" He asked as a frown was now on both Bonnie and Clemont's faces as they looked at him.

"Huh, who's Serena?" Mallow asked.

"Another friend of mine from Kalos, in fact we go back way further than that." He said. "So come on where is she?" Ash asked again to the Lumiose siblings.

"Um well you see Ash…"

Meanwhile just outside the restaurant a young short haired honey blonde girl walked up to the building. She pulled out a piece of paper from the pocket of her red coat and looked at it then looked at the numbers.

"Guess this is it." She said as she walked up to the door. She held her hand in a fist formation to knock however she held it back in hesitation. Many thoughts spurred into her mind then and there but she calmed down taking a deep breath as she knocked on the door.

**And that is it for today's chapter. Very suspenseful and cliffhanging isn't it. And for those of you who read my previous story of where the Kalos gang met May and Iris and are questioning why Clemont and Bonnie don't remember the two that was just for the XY series just as this is for the Sun and Moon series. But anyway I hope you all enjoy, this is DisneyAnimefan94 signing out. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion, sorry for being away for so long been busy back in school and all. But hopefully I'll get back on track this month. So, without further ado here is the fourth chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 4: Operation Reunion Part 2 **

"Um well you see Ash…." Clemont said with a sad look on his face.

"We didn't hear back from Serena." Bonnie said as Ash had a shocked look.

"What, what do you mean?" Ash asked.

"Well, your mom called Serena's mom who called our dad who told us about the party." Clemont began explaining. "But when it came time to come to Alola, our dad told us that Serena's mom didn't hear back from her in Hoenn." Ash's hat covered his face as Pikachu looked at him sadly.

"Serena…" He said as all his friends looked onward feeling sorry for their friend. Suddenly, the silence was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Lillie asked.

"Yeah I though we already met all of Ash's friends." Sophoclese said.

"Only one way to find out." Mallow said as she looked to the door. "Come in!" She called as the door slowly opened. In the door way everyone saw a short honey blond haired girl, with a red fedora, a red coat, a pink dress shirt, long black stockings and brown boots. Ash looked at the girl and the girl looked at him.

"Serena…" Ash said in disbelief.

"Ash…" Serena said as tears slowly came down her cheeks. "ASH!" She shouted running into his arms surprising the Kanto native. "Ash your really here." She said looking up at him as Ash smiled.

"Serena!" Bonnie said as she ran over to hug her "older sister" as Serena hugged her back.

"Hey Bonnie." Serena said as she looked up at his brother. "Hello Clemont." Serena said as all Clemont could do was nod.

"But where were you?" Bonnie asked. "Your mom said she didn't hear back from you. Didn't you get her message?"

"I did." Serena said. "But I was so nervous for a while I wasn't sure if Ash wanted to see me again, since he would be busy on his own journey."

"What are you talking about?" Ash said. "Of course, I wanted to see you!" Serena blushed at Ash's remark. Just then Ash turned to everyone else in the restaurant. "Hey everyone, let me introduce you to an old childhood friend of mine. This is Serena!" He said as Serena faced everyone else.

"Wow, I didn't know there were so many friends Ash made on his journey." Serena said nervously.

"Well I hate to interrupt a good reunion," Iris said. "But aren't we suppose to be having a party?"

"Yeah, I'm down to party!" Max said.

"So am I!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"Well then, we can't celebrate without our friends." Brock said.

"Yeah everyone call out your Pokémon!" Misty said as they tossed their Pokéballs into the air as the party began.

Meanwhile at Aether Paradise, Lusamine was pacing the floor of her office as she looked at several workers.

"Let me get this straight, you didn't find him?" Lusamine asked as they all nodded.

"Yeah and we're checking the security cameras too to see where he went."

"He better have not wondered off being lazy or something." She said sitting down in her chair massaging her forehead.

"Now, now I'm sure he didn't go far." Wicke said.

"Yes, I even called Kukui to see if he saw him on Melemele Island." Professor Burnet said as Lusamine sighed.

"Ugh, how can this day get any worse?" She said rhetorically. As if her rhetoric question was answered a Aether employee ran into the room with a panicked look on his face.

"Madam President!" He shouted as Lusamine looked at him.

"Yes?" She as composing herself as she sat up straight.

"We have detected a submarine approaching the island at rapid speed." He said as Lusamine gasped and turned to a big screen in her room.

"On screen." She commanded as the screen turned on. As the camera zoomed to the location where the employee spoke of, sure enough there was something in the water coming in at fast speed. "Magnify." She said as the camera zoomed in as she saw something as the submarine began to rise. On it entrance port had an R on only this one was multicolored. Just then a loud booming sound shook the room as the alarms went off.

"What's going on?" Brunet said as Wicke turned to her pad.

"Something just went off in one of our rooms." She said she saw that there was smoke came from one of the rooms, Pokémon in panic while Aether employees tried to calm them down. Just then the large screen showing the fast approaching sub then switched to another Aether paradise employee.

"PRESIDENT LUSAMINE!" The female employee shouted. "SOME OF THE EMPLOYEES THE JUST ATTACKED US WITH THEIR POKEMON, I THINK, I THINK…." Just then the feed was cut off as the screen showed nothing but static. Lusamine looked at the staff already in her room.

"You go and try to calm the situation down and find out about that sub coming towards us." She said.

"Right!" They said as Lusamine turned to Wicke.

"You go with them too." She said as Wicke nodded as she exited the room. Lusamine then turned to Burnet.

"Professor, call the Ultra Guardians." She said in her best professional voice as Burnet nodded.

_Yup, _She thought in her mind. _This day got a whole lot worse. _

**And that's where we will leave off for today. Sorry if this one was short and on a cliff hanger, but as always tune in to see as we finally see Rainbow Rocket vs Ultra Guardians. But that's all I'm going to say, have a wonderful day everyone! **

**This is Disneyanimefan94, signing out. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion, as we are now on the road towards Ultra Guardians vs Team Rainbow Rocket. So as always I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

**Chapter 5: Operation SOS **

The party at Mallow's family restaurant went without a hitch as everyone had began socializing with each other. However with all the Pokémon everyone brought, especially the big ones, they were outside but Mallow made sure to have the doors and windows open so they can come in. Rotom was even in on the action zooming around taking pictures for a planned album Ash's Alola friends were making later, while Tracy was sketching everyone. There was Mallow and Cilan talking about their families recipes and exchanging them with each other, Max and Bonnie talking about being Pokémon trainers when they turned 10, Clemont and Sophocles talking about their inventions and Sophocles giving advice on how Clemont's own wouldn't blow up on him, Brock and Kiawe were outside having a Pokémon battle with Steelix and Turtonator, Ash talking to Gary on how the Pokémon league went and plans for it in the future, Delia and Professor Oak just taking in the scenery while also talking to Mallow's father who was there to help out, even the girls were with each other, talking girl talk and their own adventures with Ash. When it was Serena's turn she revealed the huge news that surprised all of them.

"WHAT!?" They all shouted in surprise even surprising everyone around them.

"You mean you actually did it?" Iris asked as all Serena could do was blush a deep red.

"Mm hm." She said simply. "Just before I hopped on the next plane to Hoenn." They all stood their astonished by her story until Misty broke their silence.

"Well I got to say I am quite jealous that you were the first to do it." She said putting her arms behind her head as Serena looked at her.

"Y-you are?" She asked hesitantly.

"Oh yeah." The tomboy said. "While we were traveling, at first he was a nuisance plus I only followed him so he could pay for my bike Pikachu destroyed. But as we did, I started having these feelings for him." She said with a sigh. "But you know time moves on and as we grew more distant from each other so did my feelings for him. But I still see him like a brother."

"Yeah same here, but with more of the brother part." May said.

"Well you and Misty aren't the only ones." Dawn said. "I too had a bit of a crush on Ash while we were traveling because he mentored me from his past experiences. Until I found out Kenny had a crush on me, but Ash and I still remained friends."

"I'm with May on the whole brother thing, though I still see him as a little kid." Iris said with a smirk on her face while the others sweat dropped at her remark.

"Well we see Ash as a great friend, he was a big help to us all." Lillie said as Lana nodded as she sipped another drink. The girls then laughed at their own experiences with Ash, Serena included. However the silence was interrupted by a distant ringing. Everyone stopped what they were doing as they looked outside.

"What is that?" Dawn asked confused.

"That's Komala the school's bell ringer, and our alarm ringer." Ash answered.

"Alarm ringer? For what?" Misty asked.

"Oh well you see..." Ash was than interrupted when a car came to a screeching halt. Everyone ran outside to see it was Kukui.

"Guys get in!" He shouted. "I just got a call from Principal Oak that Komala just sounded the Ultra Guardians alarm."

"Ultra Guardians?" Brock asked as he and Kiawe came from the corner.

"Oh right I forgot to tell you and Misty when you visited here." Ash said. "But how about instead of telling you I can all show you." He said. The rest of the friends, Delia, Professor Oak and Gary included look confused by this. A while later, the Ultra Guardians now in Kukui's car had ridden up to the school while the rest were in Lillie's limo behind them.

"I'll lead your friends through the other way, you go on ahead and get geared up." Kukui said.

"Right!" The Ultra Guardians said as the rest of Ash's friends followed Kukui and the Ultra Guardians ran up to their classroom.

"Man, Komala is ringing that bell like crazy." Sophocles said.

"Yeah, I wonder what's up." Ash said.

"Do you think its another Guzzlord attack?" Lillie asked referring to the one they just experienced days prior.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Mallow said as Lana gave a stern 'mm hm'. When they arrived Ash went over to the chalkboard hitting it revealing a button.

"Okay you guys, let's go!" He said.

"Right!" The rest said as a door opened as they all went to their respected floor panels. The floor panels then began to ascend down as a material came up from beneath their feet changing them into their respected Ultra Guardian colors. They soon arrived at the command center where they were greeted by the rest of Ash's friends, Gary, Professors Oak and Kukui, and Delia. All of them except for Kukui looked at Ash and his friends in awe.

"Wow Ash, so is this what you've been doing in Alola the whole time?" Serena asked.

"Yeah most of the time, saving Alola from interdimensional Pokémon." Ash said scratching the back of his head. Just then a frantic and panicking Clefable came into the room.

"What is it Clefable what's wrong?" Lillie asked as Clefable went and pushed a button on the control console as the large screen above it turned on with an image of Lusamine behind her desk.

"ULTRA GUARDIANS, COME IN!" She shouted as Lille was now worried.

"Mother, what's wrong." She asked.

"THERES NO TIME FOR ME TO EXPLAIN BUT TEAM ROCKET THEIR BACK! AND FABA IS WITH THEM!" Lusamine yelled as there were more booming sound as she commanded one of her Pokémon to counter attack.

"Team Rocket!" All of Ash's friends said.

"And Faba is with them too?" Lillie asked in confusion.

"Yes, and they've mostly taken control of all of Aether Paradise. I stayed behind to help the Aether employees fight back." Lusamine said.

"Where's Burnet?" Kukui asked now concerned for his wife.

"She's okay, she and Wicke are hiding in the emergency bunker, but I'm not sure for how long…" Just then there was a loud booming sound.

"They just busted through the barricade!" A voice shouted off screen.

"Please come help before they…" The signal was then cut off as all but static filled the now eerie silence of the command center.

**And here is where we will leave things off for today. Sorry for another cliffhanger but you will all have to stay tuned and find out what happens as the road to Ultra Guardians vs Team Rainbow Rocket continues! Until then, this is Disneyanimefan94, signing out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. Originally this chapter was suppose to be with Chapter 5 but it was good enough to merit its own Chapter. So here we go everyone and as always I hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter 6: Operation Rescue**

The eeriness of the sound of static continued to echo in the now quite Ultra Guardian's base as everyone looked on with disbelief as to what had just happened especially with Lillie with a look of horror on her face.

"Mother…" Lillie said breaking the silence as tears came down her eyes. She then felt a hand on her shoulder as she looked as it belonged to Ash.

"Don't worry Lillie we'll rescue them." He said as Lille nodded.

"Oh no you don't young man." Delia's voice spoke up as Ash turned to his mother. "This is the job for the Pokémon police, not young children."

"But mom, Lusamine called for us." Ash protested back.

"I don't care what Lusamine says!" Delia shouted back. "You are staying here not battling an entire criminal organization!"

"It wouldn't be the first time." Misty said as Delia turned to her.

"Wha-what do you mean not the first time." Delia asked. The rest of Ash's companions looked towards each other, they all knew it too with the looks in their eyes.

"The thing is, all of us along with Ash have fought criminal organizations in the past." Dawn said.

"We fought Team Magma and Aqua in Hoenn." May said.

"And Team Galactic in Sinnoh." Dawn added.

"And Team Plasma in Unova." Iris included.

"And the whole Kalos crisis? That was caused by Team Flare who we fought." Serena said as all Delia could do with hold her hands up to her mouth as she looked at Ash.

"You-you didn't tell me any of this." She said with a tone of disbelief as Ash looked ashamed of himself.

"I didn't want you to worry. If I told you I knew you wouldn't let me go on another journey." Ash said as Pikachu looked at his partner with a sad look in his eyes.

"Mrs. Ketchum trust me, the Ultra Guardians have been through a lot ever since they started. I'm sure they can handle it." Kukui said trying to reassure with Ash's mother. A sniffle came from Delia as she then wiped away tears that were coming out of eyes.

"Well that's my son." She said. "Always finding himself in trouble." Ash just looked at her as she looked back at him. "Well I saw you save the world once on the Orange Islands, who am I to stop you from doing it again?" Ash's face beamed with happiness as he ran over to her giving her the biggest hug in years.

"Thank you, Mom! I'll promise I'll be safe." Ash said.

"And you won't have to do it alone this time." Misty said as Ash looked back at her.

"Yeah I want to get in on this Ultra Guardian stuff too, it looks like fun!" Iris said.

"Indeed, it would be a nice change of flavor." Cilan said as the rest of Ash's friends chimed in

"You guys…" Ash said in astonishment.

"Then I guess its settled." Kukui said. "But if you want to be an Ultra Guardian you have to look the part." He then turned to Clefable. "Clefable bring out the spare uniforms for everyone to try on." He said as Clefable nodded as she went to the closet to get more uniforms and brought them out for everyone to try. Sure enough as soon as they were brought out, and everyone tried them on they were all a perfect fit. For Brock it was a pewter gray, Misty's was an orange one that matched her hair, Tracy wore a green one, May's was a spare red uniform, Dawn's was a pink one, Cilan also was sporting a green one, Iris had a lighter yellow one that matched the color of her shirt, Clemont had a sky blue one, and Serena had a rose colored one. Just as they were done trying on their uniforms Clefable came out with a cart of Pokéballs.

"What are these professor?" Clemont asked.

"These are spare ride Pokémon should anything happen to the ones the Ultra Guardians use." He than picked up several Pokéballs in both of his hands and flung them into the air as eight Pokémon appeared, a Pidgeot, a Dragonite, a Peliper, a Mandibuzz, a Hydreigon, a Magnazone and a Swanna, as well as a large crow like Pokemon with dark features Everyone looked in awe at all the Pokémon. However it was Ash who was interested in the new one.

"What kind of Pokémon is that Professor? I've never seen it in Alola or in any other region I've traveled in before." He said.

"Allow me Ash." Rotom said as he began to scan it. But as he finished, he was unable to find anything in his memory banks. "What I have no data for this Pokémon!" He shouted as he than began taking pictures of it. "I must take pictures of this new discovery!"

"That Pokémon is a Corviknight, a large bird Pokémon from the far away Galar region." Kukui explained. "I had the professor from that region send it over to see how it would do in future Ultra Guardian missions. And now is the perfect time to give it a test run." Ash smiled at this and ran up to it.

"Nice to meet you Corviknight, my name's Ash and this is my partner Pikachu." He said pointing to the yellow mouse on his shoulder.

"Pikachu!" The electric rodent greeted as the large bird nuzzled Ash.

"Hey you're very friendly aren't you?" Ash asked as Corviknight gave a soft coo as a reply.

"And Dawn, I saw your Togekiss when I went over to Mallow's family restaurant and it's just big enough for you to ride on." Kukui said as Dawn beamed at this news.

"Alright then, let's go Togekiss!" Dawn said calling her Pokémon out as it emerged from its Pokéball.

"Alright then it looks like we're all ready!" Kukui said.

"Hey what about us!?" A pair of voices said as everyone turned to see Bonnie and Max.

"We wanna go to!" Max shouted in protest.

"Yeah no way you're leaving us behind." Bonnie said as both crossed their arms. Clemont and May looked at each other knowing what they both had to say of their younger siblings. They gave a nod and looked to them.

"Max, I know you want to help, but you are still to young for this." May explained.

"She's right Bonnie, I don't want to put you in danger if you came with me." Clemont agreed.

"But that's not fair sis!" Max said. "I had a hand in stopping Team Magma and Aqua with you, Brock and Ash.

"And I helped get Squishy out of his mind control by Team Flare." Bonnie said.

"Yeah but that was when we were already in danger, this time you two have to stay here." Clemont said as Max and Bonnie looked sadden. Just the Ash put his hand on Clemon's shoulder as Clemont look back up at him.

"Don't worry Clemont, we won't let anything happen to both Bonnie and Max." Ash said.

"Yeah we will be right there to protect them." Serena said agreeing with Ash. Once again Clemont and May looked at each other and sighed.

"Okay you can come with us." May said as it earned a cheer from both their respected young siblings.

"But you have to stay close." Clemont said.

"Okay we will." Both Bonnie and Max said.

"Well now that that's settled," Serena said pulling out a familiar pink box from her bag. "Let's see what we can do about you guys getting your own uniforms." A few minutes later Max and Bonnie where in their own Ultra Guardians uniforms, as Max had worn a green one like Cilan, Tracy and Mallow, while Bonnie had an orange one like Misty and Sophoclese."

"Alright Ultra Guardians, your mission to help Lusamine and liberate the Aether Paradise from Team Rocket." Kukui said giving his orders to hem.

"ULTRA RODGER!" The six veteran guardians said striking their Ultra Guardian pose as the new guys slowly followed suit. Soon everyone mounted their ride Pokémon, Brock on Pidgeot, Misty on Dragonite, May and Max on Peliper, Dawn on her own Togekiss, Iris on Hydreigon, Cilan on Mandibuzz, Serena on Swanna, Clemont and Bonnie on Magnazone and Tracy on Corviknight.

"We'll be right behind you Ash with the Pokémon police." Gary said as Ash nodded.

"Now what Ash?" Misty asked.

"Now we fly!" Ash said as Garchop roared and took off taking the lead while the others followed suit. They soon came to a waterfall which they all went through surprisingly not getting wet. "Okay guys let's go save Lusamine!" Ash said.

"Right!" They all said as they flew off to Aether Paradise.

Meanwhile at the artificial island, the take over was complete as the Team Rainbow Rocket banner now flung over Lusamine's mansion with Giovanni inside with an unconscious Lusamine, tied up.

"Master Giovanni, everything is complete." A complete mind controlled Faba said as Giovanni grinned at this.

"Excellent, you may begin when ready." Giovanni said as Faba bowed and walked out of the room. A while later, a huge light shot into the sky as a large Ultra Wormhole appeared. It began to consume the mansion as Giovanni just looked on with the sinister smile on his face. The Ultra Wormhole had begun warping the mansion as it took a different form and stood out as a bright red building. Inside Lusamine's room five lights had appeared as Giovanni turned to see five faces, he had seen before staring at him. "Welcome my friends, I hope you will enjoy your stay."

**And that's where we will leave it off for today, and yes I am introducing a Gen 8 Pokémon in this since I its been two back to back series that we didn't have a Pokémon from the next gen appearing in the anime. Anyways again hope you enjoyed the episode and see you all next time. **

**This is Disneyanimefan94, signing out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. So as always I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 7: Operation Infiltration**

The Ultra Guardians made their way across hundreds of miles of ocean until they could see something up a head.

"Hey look there!" Mallow called out as everyone looked up to see the sky was beginning to turn from bright sunny blue to dark eerie red.

"Come on guys Aether Paradise is close let's kick it into high gear!" Ash called out to everyone.

"RIGHT!" Everyone shouted back as their ride Pokémon's speeds increased. Meanwhile inside the now Rainbow Rocket castle Giovanni was sitting looking at the screen inside Lusamine's office as he watched as his grunts in the labs below catching as many Ultra Beasts that came through. Soon the screen than switched to a single grunt.

"What is it?" Giovanni asked.

"Sir, we have detected several Pokémon headed this way. It could be those Ultra Guardians that we found out." The grunt reported as Giovanni was not pleased by this news. After taking Aether Paradise and gained access to their data, Giovanni learned about the Ultra Guardians a group of school children that were led by the one who had stopped him in Unova. "Sir, what should we do?" The grunt said interrupting his leader's train of thought.

"Let them come, let's make them be cautious of the quietness of the island and then ambush them with several grunts. Oh and have those two go with them as well." He said as the grunt saluted his master.

"Yes sir!" The grunt said as the screen turned off. Giovanni clasped both of his hands together and lifted them up to his chin.

"Children, they are no match for the might of Team Rainbow Rocket." He said as he then looked over to an unconscious Lusamine.

The arrival on Aether Paradise was easier than expected as all of the Ultra Guardians landed.

"It looks a little too quiet." Dawn observed as she looked around.

"Yeah but look up there." Iris said pointing to the top of a building as a banner hung with Team Rocket's signature R emblem but instead of red it was multicolored.

"Come one everyone let's go through this building tis the fastest way to mother." Lillie said as Ash nodded.

"Okay but let's be careful we don't know if there are any Team Rocket grunts around." Ash said as Lillie nodded as the group followed the blonde girl wither their ride Pokémon in tow. As they entered the building they could see the damage that was done as smoke was still coming through some of the corridors, the plants nearly burnt as Lillie looked on in horror. She remembered the fond memories of going through here and playing with the Pokémon now it was completely leveled.

"I can't believe the damage they have done to this place." Lillie said in disbelief as Mallow and Lana walked up to here.

"Yeah but we'll fix it right Lana?" Mallow asked as Lana nodded as Lillie looked to the two girls on both sides of her smiling at her as she smiled back. Just then Pikachu was on alert on Ash's shoulder as it turned to face one of the smoking corridors.

"What is it buddy?" Ash asked.

"It looks like something is coming this way." Rotom said in a panicky voice as everyone got ready. They could see three silhouettes coming towards them, two humanoid and one snake like. But as they got closer everyone was surprised to see Professor Burnet and Professor Wicke and a green snake approach them.

"Professor Burnet!" Ash said running towards Kukui's wife.

"Wicke!" Lillie said running towards the latter. "Are you two alright?" She asked as Wicke nodded.

"Thanks to Burnet." Wicke said Burnett blushed.

"Well it wouldn't have happened if it wasn't for Serperior here." Burnet said petting the grass snake.

"So is Serperior your Pokémon professor?" Ash asked as Burnet nodded.

"Yup had her ever since I went on my journey back in Unova and has stuck by me since." Burnet said.

"Wait now I know where I've seen you from!" Cilan said as Iris looked at him confused.

"Where?" Iris asked.

"I remembered when we met Fennel during our travels with Ash I spotted a picture of her on her desk." Cilan explained.

"Yup, that's me." Burnet said. "I was Fenell's old college roommate before I came to work in Alola." She then turned to Ash. "So Ash, I guess everyone here is from that surprise party Kukui was talking about?" She asked.

"Yup, all of them." Ash said. "Everyone this is Burnet, Professor Kukui's wife, and this is Professor Wicke, Lusamine's assistant." He said introducing both.

"Nice to meet you." Ash's friends said.

"Nice to meet you too." Burnet said.

"So where is everyone else?" Lillie said getting back on topic.

"Everyone is still held captive by Team Rainbow Rocket." Wicke explained "And I fear its only a matter of time before they found out we escaped."

"Wait, Team Rainbow Rocket?" Misty asked.

"Yeah that's what they are calling themselves now." Wicke said. "It seems that they have reorganized themselves into a much larger force, apparently it comes from recruiting former grunts who served Team Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma and Flare." She said as everyone gasped.

"Well what are we standing around here for?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah let's put a stop to them." May said as everyone else nodded.

"Alright, but be careful." Burnet said. "We'll try to find away to free the other employees." She said as Ash nodded.

"Good luck." He said as they ran off.

**And this is where we will leave things off as next time we will finally see it Team Rainbow Rocket vs Ultra Guardians. As always stay tuned and,**

**This is Disneyanimefan94 signing out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. And now we are finally here the first confrontation of the Ultra Guardians and Rainbow Rocket. Now to clear things up before we begin as said last chapter those who worked for Magma, Aqua, Galactic, Plasma and Flare are working for Team Rocket but they are now in their grunt uniforms. With that out of the way, lets get on with it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

**Chapter 8: Operation Confrontation **

Ash and the gang ran until they reached the exit of the building, they were in.

"Okay everyone we are almost there." Lille called out to the others. As soon as they exited, they were greeted by a large towering crimson red building before them. Lillie looked up at it in disbelief. "My, my home." She said in horror.

"Don't worry Lille." Mallow said walking up next to her.

"Yeah we will turn everything back to the way it was again." Lana said as the blonde-haired girl looked at her two longest friends and nodded. Just then a loud roar came from above them as everyone looked up to see a giant purple bat like creature flying above them.

"Is that?" Lille asked as the creature ascended down towards them revealing to be a Noivern with a rider on its back. The dragon type landed a few feet away from them as the rider got off its back. "Gladion!" Lillie cried out as she ran over to her brother.

"Lillie." Gladion said as his sister embraced him in a hug as he hugged her back. "I'm so glad to see you are safe."

"You too," Lillie said breaking the hug "but what are you doing here." She asked.

"Same as you." Gladion said. "Mom contacted me before she contacted you, said you might need help to free Aether Paradise." Lille's eyes beamed in delight now that the seventh Ultra Guardian was here. She then turned to Ash's friends.

"Everyone, this is my older brother Gladion, Gladion these are all of Ash's friends that I told you were coming." Lille said introducing everyone to her brother.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." Gladion said bowing in respect.

"Well its certainly nice to meet a fellow older sibling." May said.

"Indeed." Clemont said as Gladion was surprised by this.

"Wait you're both older siblings." He asked as May and Clemont nodded.

"Yup to these two." May said pointing at Max and Bonnie who waved. Gladion then looked towards Ash.

"Are you sure it's okay to bring these two with you?" Gladion asked referring to Max and Bonnie as Ash nodded.

"Yeah, the more the merrier right?" Ash said with a friendly smile on his face as Gladion sighed but smiled in return.

"If you're okay with it…" He said as he turned to face the crimson castle. "Let's go free Aether Paradise." He said as everyone nodded.

"Not so fast." A feminine voice said as everyone then looked to see a man and a women along with a Meowth and Wobbefett along with them.

"You two!" Misty exclaimed as the two chuckled.

"Prepare for trouble." The red haired woman said.

"And make it double." The blue haired man replied.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To unite all peoples within our nation."

"To announce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reach to the stars above.

"Jessie…"

"James…"

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now or prepare to fight."

"Meowth that's right!"

"Wobbafett!"

"Not you two again!" Iris shouted.

"Can't you two take a hint, we always beat you." Dawn added. Jessie however just chuckled at this.

"Not this time." Jessie said as a smirk was on Ash's face.

"We'll I guess we won't have to wait for long then." He said.

"And what do you mean by that twerp?" Meowth asked.

"It means any moment now, she will show up." Mallow said wearing the same smirk on her face.

"Um who are you talking about?" Serena asked in confusion.

"Well you see, there is this Bewear that keeps showing up and takes Team Rocket with her." Sophoclese answered.

"And any time now she will show up, and pick these two up in some sort of physics defying fashion." Lillie said as James waved his finger.

"Not this time." James said.

"You see before we came here to reunite with our Team Rocket brothers and sisters, we set up several hidden holographic projectors in Bewear's cave." Meowth explained. "As we speak that overgrown teddy bear doesn't even know we left and thinks our holographic projections are us."

"So nice try, but we aren't going anywhere anytime soon." Jessie said making a taunting face by sticking out her tongue at them.

"Well it doesn't matter anyway!" Max shouted.

"Yeah because we outnumber you." Bonnie said as the Team Rocket trio laughed.

"Oh really?" James said as he raised his hand in the air and snapped his fingers, as out of nowhere several Team Rocket grunts surrounded the young trainers. 'The boss saw you coming and allowed you to land so we can ambush you." James said. "Alright everyone now bring, out your Pokémon." He commanded as the grunts brought out Arboks, Mightyannas, Crawdaunts, Stunkeys, Liapards and Houndooms, while Jesse and James brought out Mimikyu and Mareanie.

"Alright you guys are you ready?" Ash said as everyone nodded. "Alright then Pikachu I choose you!" He said as his partner leaped off his shoulder.

"I choose you Staryu!" Misty said.

"Go Geodude!" Brock shouted.

"Alright Venonat you too!" Tracy shouted.

"Glacion let's go!" May shouted.

"Piplup spotlight!" Dawn said.

"You too Axew!" Iris said as the green dragon came out of her hair.

"Time for a huge cook off Pansage!" Cilan said.

"Bunnelby I choose you!" Clemont shouted.

"Sylveon lets show them what you can do!" Serena shouted.

"Marowak let's go!" Kiawe shouted.

"Togedmaru you too." Sophoclese said.

"Umbreon you too." Gladion shouted.

"Lets go Snowy!" Lillie shouted.

"Sandy you too." Lana said.

"You as well Shamin!" Mallow said as their Pokémon were now in front of them staring down Team Rocket's own army of Pokémon. Just then all of the ride Pokémon stood next to the group's Pokémon.

"Hey the ride Pokémon want to help out too." Ash said.

"Wow thanks you guys!" Mallow cheered as the ride Pokémon gave out a triumphing roar.

"That won't stop us!" Jessie said. "Attack!" She shouted as the grunts called out their Pokémon to attack Ash and his friend's group.

"Go get them guys!" Ash said as their Pokémon charged at the other Pokémon. Everyone was soon in their own groups calling out attacks, with Gladion, Serena and May with their evolved Eevees, Lana, Mallow and Lillie with Volpix, Eevee and Shamin with their ride Pokémon to back them up, Tracy, Brock and Kiawe with Venonat, Geodude and Marowak, Sophoclese and Clemont and Dawn with Togedemaru and Bunnelby, and Piplup, Iris and Cilan had Axew and Pansage team up while Max and Bonnie stood close to their respected older siblings as the ride Pokémon took on the other grunt's Pokémon, all the while these battles with the Team Rocket grunts were going on around them, Misty and Ash teamed up to face off against Jessie and James.

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash called out to his partner.

"Staryu Water Gun, let's go!" Misty called out to hers.

"Mareanie use Sludgebomb!" James called out.

"Mimikyu use Shadow Ball!" Jessie called out as all four moves collided canceling each other out.

"Give it up Team Rocket!" Ash called out.

"Yeah we're breaking through!" Misty said.

"Not this time you aren't!" Jessie said.

"We are making the boss's ultimate dream come true, and there is nothing you can do to stop us." Meowth said as something caught the corner of Misty's eye and she smirked.

"Oh yeah well better look around you." She said as the trio looked around and were shocked. Almost all of the grunt's Pokémon were being knocked out as some had already put there hands up in surrender. Jessie and James began to look at each other with worry until a large shadow fell over them. They looked up to see a familiar pink and black bear Pokémon with her cub towering over them as their jaws dropped in cartoonish fashion to the ground. Bewear let out a huge cry as it embraced the four as Stuffel called out to Mareanie and Mimikyu which the former had listened but Mimikyu still had her eye on Ash's Pikachu. Bewear than came over and picked up the fairy ghost as it than took off in an opposite direction of the fight.

"WE'RE BLASTING OFF WITH A DIFFERENT BLAST!" The Team Rocket trio cried out as they were being carried away.

"I guess that holographic projector stuff didn't work long enough." Ash said.

"Yeah guess you're right." Misty said. "Come on lets go help out the rest." She said as the two went to help round up the rest of the grunts who didn't manage to escape. With the skirmish over and the grunts all rounded up being held by the ride Pokémon everyone recalled their Pokémon back to their Pokéballs.

"Good work everyone." Gladion said complementing everyone.

"Thanks." Clemont replied as the two older brothers nodded.

"Alright now let's get to castle and save Lusamine!" Sophocles cheered.

"Not so fast." A voice called out as everyone looked to see Faba along with several masked people wearing Aether Paradise employee outfits walked up to them. "I'm afraid your battle has just begun."

**And that's where we will leave things off and yes, the clash between Team Rainbow Rocket and the Ultra Guardians plus Gladion has begun. Next time we will see two Ultra Gurdians take on Faba, but who? Well you all will have to find out next time. Also may take a break to do another fanfic story, but hopefully it will be short and quick so I can get back into this one. Until then hang tight everyone. **

**This is Disneyanimefan94, signing out. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. And a Happy 24 to the Pokémon Franchise! And thank you all for being patient with this project I'm doing and thanks for all the support so far. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 9: Operation Aether**

The Ultra Guardians were now surrounded by Faba and his band of masked Aether Paradise employees.

"Surrender children, you are no match for my squad of employees." Faba said.

"No way, Faba, we will never give in!" Ash shouted back.

"Faba why, why would you betray my mother like this?" Lillie asked as Faba let out a laugh.

"Why, because your mother never saw the true potential of my research! But thanks to Giovanni, and his Rainbow Rocket he has helped furtured my projects and together we shall rule the world!" He said with a laugh as the rest of Ash and his friends looked on. "And with that being said," Faba said as he extended his arms. "My loyal employees bring out your Pokémon!" He said as the masked employees brought out their own Pokémon which were Muks, Primapes, Machokes and Parasites.

"Now what do we do?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah because all of our Pokémon are exaausted." Agreed Clemont. But as if their questions were answered several of the Aether Pokémon got hit by large attacks. Everyone looked to see the four Island Kahunas; Hala, Oliva, Nanu and Hapu along with their partners, Hariyama, Lycanroc, Krokodile and Mudsdale with them.

"Don't worry kids, we will handle them." Hala said as Ash's eyes beamed in appreciation.

"Ash." Gladion said as Ash looked at Lillie's older brother. "I will stay behind and help the Kahunas deal with Faba."

"And I'll stay behind too." Tracy said as Ash looked at him.

"Tracy are you sure?" Ash asked as the Orange Islands native nodded.

"Yeah don't worry about me, go ahead and save Lusamine." He said as Ash nodded.

"Alright," Ash said as he looked back to the rest of his friends. "Guys we're breaking through!" He shouted.

"RIGHT!" The rest shouted back as Faba grinned.

"You children aren't going ANYWERE!" He shouted as the masked employees commanded their Pokémon to attack only to be deflected by the Kahuna's Pokémon's attacks creating a huge cloud of smoke.

"EVERYONE NOW!" Ash shouted as the rest of his friends ran past Pokémon but not before recalling their own Pokémon first. When the smoke cleared Ash and his friends had made it past Faba and ran straight to the castle as Faba gritted his teeth.

"Hey Faba!" Gladion shouted as Faba looked back at him. "Why don't you focus on your opponents?" As both Gladion and Tracy had determined looks on their faces while Faba laughed.

"You two against me ha! Very well but after this I will go after your sister Gladion!" He said tossing out two Pokéballs as Alakazam and Hypno came out. Gladion and Tracy looked at each other and nodded as they tossed out their Pokéballs.

"Go Silvally!" Gladion shouted.

"Let's go Marill!" Tracy shouted as their two Pokémon came out. Meanwhile Ash and the rest of his friends made it to the doors of the castle as there was a large panel on the doors.

"I've never seen this here before." Lillie said.

"It must be Rainbow Rocket then." Mallow said as she heard Clemont chuckle.

"Just leave this all to me guys." He said. "Clemontic Gear On!" He said as his Aipom arm pulled out a devise from his backpack. "I present to you all the Clemontic Hack O Matic 3000!" He said.

"Hack O Matic?" Sophoclese asked not impressed with the name.

"He sure has ways of naming his inventions." Dawn said with the same enthusiastic voice as Sophoclese.

"Like a little kid." Iris added.

"Wow science is so amazing!" Ash said as the three looked at him in surprise.

"Now with this, I can place it over the panel and…" Clemont said as he placed the devise over the panel as it lit up and a green lighted screen came on as the doors opened. "Ta da! We're in." He said as everyone applauded him even Dawn, Sophoclese and Iris. However there little celebration was stopped when a booming sound came from the direction where they left Tracy and Gladion with the Kahunas.

"We better hurry inside guys." Misty said as they all nodded and ran in as the doors close behind them. Back at the battle site, the Kahunas were doing their best holding off the masked employees, while Gladion and Tracy stared down Faba.

"Alright Sivally!" Gladion said holding up a disk in his hand. "Take this dark memory!" He said tossing it over as a slot opened on the side of Silvally's head as the disk went in as the slot closed and Silvally's eyes along with the crested feathers and tail fin turned black. "Now Silvally has turned into a dark type, meaning it can take on any psychic moves." Gladion said to Tracy.

"Then lets use that to our advantage, Marill use Water Gun!" He said as the water type let out a stream of water.

"Silvally use Multi Attack now!" As a dark energy surrounded Silvally as the two attacks aimed at Faba's two psychic types.

"Pathetic! Alakazam use Shadow Ball on Marill and Hypno use Psychic to reflect the Water Gun at Silvally." He said as the two psychic types used their powers as Shadow Ball hit Marril while the Water Gun attack was deflected towards Silvally who was hit while charging the two. "Now Double Shadow Ball!" He said as both his Pokémon fired a shadow ball hitting both Pokémon knocking them back.

"Marill!" Tracy shouted.

"Are you alright Silvally?" Gladion shouted as the two Pokémon stood strong.

"Your Pokémon are no match for my Pokémon!" Faba said as he let out a laugh.

"Are you sure about that?" Gladion said with a smirk on his face as Faba then looked at him in confusion. "I haven't even tapped into Silvally's true power!" Gladion said pulling out a black crystal from his pocket as Faba looked stunned.

"No!" He shouted. "Hypno, Alakazam stop him!" He said as both Pokémon were prepared to use their psychic attacks on Gladion. Tracy observed this and turned to the mouse water type.

"Quick Marill while their focused, use Hydro Pump!" He said as the blue mouse nodded and fired out two blasts of water knocking back the two psychic types. Gladion looked towards Tracy with a smile.

"Thanks Tracy!" Gladion said as he attached the black crystal to his Z-Ring. "Alright Silvally let's go!" Gladion said getting into a ready pose as a beam of light enveloped him before branching over to Silvally. "Prepared to be enveloped by a wave of darkness, let's go Black Hole Eclipse!" He said as Sivally performed the move summoning a ball of dark energy and aimed it at Faba's Pokémon. The entirety of the dark orb sucked in the two psychic types before blowing up as the two came out falling hard on top of Faba all three knocked out.

"Yeah alright!" Tracy shouted as Gladion walked over and petted his partner.

"Nice work Silvally." Gladion complemented as Silvally barked back. "You take a nice long rest now." The blonde said returning his partner to its Premier Ball.

"You were great too Marill." Tracy said looking at his Pokémon returning it to the Pokéball. Just then a groan came from the piled-up trio as Gladion and Tracy looked over to see Faba beginning to stir. They approached the pile with cautious as they got closer Faba then looked up at them with confusion.

"Master Gladion?" Faba said in a phased state. "What are you doing here?" Immediately Gladion reached down to pull the professor out as he then looked back in shock. "And what happened to my Pokémon!?" He exclaimed as he looked up at the sky in even more shock. "And why is the sky all red!?" He said as then something snapped in his brain. "Wait where's Giovanni?" He asked looking back at the two.

"Giovanni? The leader of Team Rocket?" Tracy asked but before Faba could answer a voice called out from behind them.

"Tracy, Gladion come over here!" The voice belonging to Hala as the two ran over with Faba close behind after recalling his Pokémon. When they arrived they saw the masked Aether Paradise members all unmasked and unconscious along with their Pokémon.

"What happened to them?" Tracy asked.

"It looks like those masks Faba was making them wear controlled their actions they only stopped when I'm assuming you two stopped Faba." Hala said looking up at the professor. "And I guess these two young men did the job of getting you back on our side." The Kahuna said as Faba nodded.

"Yes, but we haven't have much time Giovanni is here and taken full control of Aether Paradise." Faba said.

"We know that Faba, that's why we came here." Gladion said as Faba then had a blank expression on his face.

"Oh." Was all Faba could say.

"But Ash and the others are on their way now to stop him in Lusamine's mansion." Tracy informed them.

"Then we must go and help them." Oliva said as the other Kahuna's nodded.

"Don't even bother." A voice said as everyone looked to see a white haired man wearing a black jacket with a white skull emblem on the back with a red x over it, a white shirt with a gold chain with the same skull emblem, with yellow sunglasses on his for head, baggy black pants and white shoes. "I was sent here by Kukui to help out the kid, seems only right I do after that battle at the Manalo Conference." He said as he walked past them.

"In that case let's go free any other Aether Paradise employees under Rainbow Rocket's control." Tracy said as the others nodded as they left back into the facility, with Faba elected to stay behind to attended to the unconscious.

**And that is where we will leave off this chapter. Sorry again it took so long to get this out. But I hope you all stay tuned for the next Rainbow Rocket chapter. Until then, this is Disneyanimefan94 signing out. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. So before I start again thank you all for you support on this story and thanks for being patient waiting for the next chapter. So here we go and as always enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 10: Operation Skull **

The Ultra Guardians entered cautiously into the now red colored mansion carful as to not alerting any more grunts, and looked at it in awe. The inside was a whole lot bigger and taller than it was before with the main hall the size of a Pokémon stadium field, with the two doors on opposite sides of the room much larger, the stair case itself was a lot longer then it was previously with it still splitting to two rooms, however in the center there was a black door with a multicolored R in the center of it.

"Wow, this place looks a whole lot different than the last time we came here." Mallow said.

"It could be because of Team Rocket and whatever they did to the Ultra Wormhole to make the mansion look like this." Clemont said as Ash looked up at the door.

"This is just a guess, but behind that door could be where they are holding Lusamine, so let's go save her!" He said as the rest of his friends nodded.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." A voice said as they looked to see coming down the stairs was a blue haired man in a blue trench coat.

"Who are you?" Ash asked as the man chuckled.

"My name is Pierce a humble servant of the soon to be all powerful Giovanni." Pierce said as he even took a bow as if mocking them. "And you must be the infamous Ultra Guardians that he warned me about." He said with a chuckle. "A bunch of children, you are no match for us." He said with a snap of his fingers as suddenly a holographic wall appeared, blocking the door." And now to call in reinforcements." He said he lifted his right arm revealing a wrist devise of some sort and was about to press a button.

"You won't be calling anyone punk." A familiar voice to that of Ash and his Alola friends as they looked back to see…

"Guzma!?" The Alola gang said as Guzma chuckled.

"That's right big bad Guzma's here!" Guzma said with a confident grin on his face.

"Guzma?" Pierce asked. "Of course, the leader of Team Skull. A group with no vision and no ideals, just a group of petty thugs who go around harassing Alola's citizens and trainers. What is someone like you doing here at Team Rocket Castle?" Pierce asked as Guzma looked at him.

"Let's just say I have an old friend who I decided to pay back and make up to after all the trouble I caused." Guzma said. "Plus, I'm here because of that kid who showed me what battling is all about." He said pointing at Ash. "And speaking of which if you want to get to these kids you have to get through me!" Guzma said pulling out and throwing his Pokéball revealing to be his trusted partner Golisopod.

"So a Pokémon battle is it?" Pierce said. "Very well after I deal with you I will deal with the children. He said as he through out his Pokémon which was a Scolipede.

"Be careful Guzma!" Lillie shouted.

"Yeah that Scolipede looks mean and powerful." Sophocles said as Guzma looked back at him.

"Don't worry this guy got nothing on me." Guzma said as he turned his attention back to the battle. "Alright Golisopod let's show these two how we battle Alola style!" He said as his partner let out a roar. "Okay then, use Poison Jab now!" He said as the water bug type charged at the giant bug Pokémon.

"Counter with Poison Tail!" Pierce said as the bug types tail turned purple charging the two moves colliding.

"Wow they look even." Iris observed.

"Indeed an equal match of poisonous flavors." Cilan agreed.

"Well let's hope your friend's Pokémon is stronger." Misty said as Ash nodded.

"Now use Venoshock!" Pierce said as his Pokémon fired purple slime.

"Chop them up with Liquidation!" Guzma said as Golisopod formed a water like sword and sliced up the gunks of poison aimed at him hitting the walls of the now large room. "Now use Throat Chop!" Guzma said as purple energy surrounded the right arm of the bug type and charged at the giant bug again.

"Megahorn!" Commanded Pierce as the two large horns on of Scolipede glowed and grew as it swung its head down towards the bug type but that was Golisopod's advantage as it aimed for the neck knocking back the large bug. Guzma grinned but then Scolipede then faced forward Golispod its horns still glowing. "Now!" Pierce said as Scolipede slamed its horns against Golisopod sending down hard towards the floor as everyone gasped. "Hyperbeam!" Pierce said as Scolipede fired a massive beam of energy down to where Golisopod was.

"Golisipod!" Guzma cried out as the Hyperbeam sided as Scolipede was now unable to move due to Hyperbeam's effect.

"It'll all be over soon." Pierce said as Guzma ran over to where his partner was.

"Golisipod!" Guzma said helping out his partner back up.

"Am I to assume that you now surrender?" Pierce said as Guzma looked up at him never we will never give up!" Guzma said as something glowed inside his sleeve as it revealed an all too familiar bracelet.

"Is that a Z-Ring?" Mallow asked.

"Looks like it." Kiawe answered as Guzma looked down on it.

"Well Golisipod you ready to give this a shot?" Guzma asked to his partner as bug-water type nodded and Guzma grinned. "Okay then lets go!" He said going into the starting pose at the same time a light green energy came from his connecting to his Pokémon. "So this is what a Z-Move's power feels like!" Guzma said. "A powerful connection between trainer and Pokémon!" He said then moving into the Bug Z pose.

"NO!" Pierce shouted. "SCOLIPEDE STOP THEM!" The giant centipede Pokémon charged at the duo to prevent to try to prevent them from finishing the z-move but Guzma grinned.

"Now let's go!" Guzma shouted. "Savage spin out!" He said as Golisipod fired out a string like substance that stopped Scolipede in its tracks as the substance surrounded Pierce's Pokémon, creating a cocoon trapping it with in. "Alright now give it a toss!" He said as Golsipod graped a hold of the end of the string tossing around the giant cocoon like a toy before slamming it into the wall as it busted like a balloon with the bug coming out ko'd.

"Scolipede!" Pierce shouted and then grunted and recalled the poison bug type back to its Pokéball. A pair of shadows fell on him as he looked up to see Guzma and Golisipod over him. "You haven't won yet, I can still call my soldiers too…" Just then he felt something crawl up his arm to see Dedenne on his shoulder, Bonnie looking in horror.

"Dedenne get back!" The blonde shouted but just then the small orange mouse then nuzzled on Pierce's cheek sending an electric shock through his body as he fell to the floor unconscious. "Way to go Dedenne!" Bonnie cheered as the small orange mouse puffed out its chest.

"Thanks pipsqueak." Guzma said as he then picked up Pierce and looked towards the others. "I'll take him to the docks and wait for Officer Jenny and Kukui to get here. Good luck on getting blondie back." He said as he walked out.

"Guzma wait!" Clemont shouted as the white-haired man stopped to see the young gym leader walk up to him. "Let me just take that console off him before you go." He said getting the panel that was hidden beneath his sleeve off of him.

"Not sure what you have planned to do with that gizmo kid but good luck." Guzma said as Clemont nodded Guzma walking out.

"Hey Clemont, what do you have there?" Serena asked as Clemont looked back at her and the others with a glimmer in his large glasses.

"A chance to get to Lusamine." Was all he could say.

**And that's where we will leave off for now, sorry this took so long had a bit of a writers block with the beginning. But yeah, next chapter we will finally have the Ultra Guardians against the former leaders of the former teams. And I hope you all stay safe, stay healthy and wash your hands! **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. So here we are finally as Ash and his friends take on the AU versions of past leaders. So as always I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 11: Operation Magma**

Sophocles and Clemont had worked together to figure out Pierce's wrist com until they were able to get something.

"Ah ha!" Clemont said as he was typing away on Sophocles's holographic keyboard.

"What is it Clemont?" Ash asked as everyone crowded around them.

"We were able to find a way to unlock the barrier Pierce set up." Clemont said as he pulled up a holographic projection of the interior of the castle. "Unfortunately the only way to do that is to find the four buttons that are located in these four rooms." He said as a red dot appeared in the four rooms mentioned. "And there's even more bad news." He said as four insignias appeared next to the dots as all of Ash's friends minus his Alola ones were shocked.

"That's Team Magma's logo." May said pointing to the room on the left.

"And Team Aqua." Max said looking at the room on the right.

"Team Galactic…." Dawn said looking at the yellow G symbol.

"And Team Flare." Serena said.

"Wait who are they?" Mallow asked. "I thought we were fighting Rainbow Rocket."

"They are groups of bad people like Team Rocket who wanted to rule the world in one way or the other." Ash answered.

"Team Magma and Aqua were two groups of environmentalist, one wanted to expand the land by bringing a great drought while the other wanted to expand the oceans by flooding the world." May said.

"And Team Galactic, they wanted create a whole new universe while possibly destroying this one." Dawn added.

"And Team Flare, wanted to restart the world by using the combined power of Zygarde and Mega Evolution." Serena said.

"Huh I wonder why there is no Team Plasma here then." Cilan said.

"Whose Team Plasma?" Kiawe asked.

"They were a group that wanted to separate Pokémon from people by having someone they groomed to take control of one of Unova's legendary Pokémon." Iris explained. "But their plan backfired when they somehow lost control of it, and we were able to stop them before they did."

"Wow Ash, and I thought Team Rocket was your only problem." Sophocles said as Ash sweat dropped.

"Yeah, well most of these were because we ran into them when I was traveling in the other regions." Ash said.

"So that's why they're called Team Rainbow Rocket." Lillie said as everyone looked at her. "An entire collection of people who were associated to these organization, that's why they recruited former grunts to unite them under one banner." Everyone stood silent as Ash then spoke up.

"Well what are we waiting for let's go take them down." He said with confidence as everyone nodded.

"Alright then I'll go take on who ever is in the Magma room." May said.

"And I'll go to the Aqua room since I know a lot about water types." Lana said.

"Okay if I tag along?" Kiawe said looking at May as the Hoenn native nodded.

"Count me in too Lana." Mallow said as Lana gave her a nod.

"I'll go to the Galactic room." Dawn said. "Anyone want to tag along with me?" She asked.

"I'll go with you since the rest of us Ultra Guardians are going." Sophocles said as Dawn nodded.

"And Clemont and I will go to the Flare room." Serena said as Clemont gave a confident hmm.

"Okay just be careful Serena." Ash said with a concerned voice as a slight blush crawled on Serena's face as she gave a nod. "That goes for the rest of you." Ash said looking at the other three pairs as they nodded.

"Ash watch over Max for me okay?" May said as Ash nodded.

"And Bonnie too." Clemont added.

"Hey don't worry about us you two." Bonnie said as she puffed out her chest.

"Yeah we'll be fine." Max said flexing his arm as the two older siblings just rolled their eyes.

"Okay but first, May, Kiawe, Lana, Mallow, the rooms where you are heading two are below the castle in what looks like basements?" Clemont asked looking at Lillie as she nodded.

"Yes, those were mother's storage areas." Lillie said as the four nodded.

"Alright then!" Ash said. "Ultra Guardians move out!" He said striking the Ultra Guardian Pose.

"ULTRA ROGER!" They all said striking the same pose as the four pairs went off while Ash, Lillie, Brock, Misty, Iris, Cilan, Max and Bonnie stayed behind. May and Kiawe opened the door that led down a giant stair case as they ran down the flight of stairs. When they got to the bottom they saw a door with the same Magma insignia.

"This is it." May said as Kiawe took out a Pokéball.

"Leave the rest to me." He said as he tossed out the Pokéball as it let out Marowak. "Alright Marowak use Iron Head on that door!" He said as the ghost fire type's skull head turned into a metallic silver as it butted its head towards the door as hard as it could as the door bolted open. The three ran in as they saw a red haired man as May gasped.

"No it can't be." She said with shock as Kiawe looked at her.

"What is it May, who is that?" He asked.

"That's the leader of Team Magma, Maxie." She said as the red haired man turned around.

"Children." He said "So all of the ruckus going on was because of children." He said as he then looked at May. "You yes, I remember you." He said. "You were with that boy and his Pikachu, yes I remember."

"Yeah and I remember too, although you kind of disappeared after Groudon and Kyogre stopped fighting." May said.

"Groudon stopped fighting with Kyogre?" Maxie replied confused. "You must be mistaken my dear. I gained control of Groudon after I extracted the blue orb from that boy's Pikachu and not only defeated Kyogre, but Team Aqua and you and your friends and the Champion of Kanto." He said as May was now confused.

"What are you talking about we stopped both you and Team Aqua." May said back as there was silence in the room. Then a look of realization came onto Maxie's face.

"Now I see, you are not that girl at least not a version of her." He said as now both Kiawe and May were confused.

"What do you mean other version?" Kiawe asked.

"Believe it or not children, I am Maxie of Team Magma, but not this world's version. I am from a world where like I said was able to defeat all of my enemies. So you could say I am from an alternate universe." He said surprising the two young trainers.

"An alternate universe?" May said in surprise.

"Yes, and unlike my other worldly counterpart, thanks to my host Giovanni I am allowed to fulfill my dream here a world where the land can expand outward towards all Pokémon to live as the sea becomes dry." He said.

"But that is wrong!" Kiawe said. "You would strip the water type Pokémon of their home. Without the water there would be no balance." He said as Maxie gritted his teeth at this.

"You almost sound like that fool from Team Aqua, and for that you will be punished." He said as he pulled out two Pokéballs. "Now come forth my loyal Pokémon!" He shouted as two Pokémon came out of the red and white spheres a Mightyana and a Camerupt.

"Ready May?" Kiawe asked as the brunette nodded as Kiawe looked towards his Marowak. "Buddy, I'm going to need the help of someone else, is that okay?" He asked as Marowak looked into his trainer's eyes and nodded. "Alright then Marowak return!" He said recalling it back to its Pokéball. Kiawe then looked at May who nodded back to him as they pulled out their Pokéballs.

"Alright Blaziken come on out!" May shouted.

"You too Charizard let's go!" Kiawe said as the two fire types came out. Kiawe just before he and the rest entered the castle recalled their ride Pokémon back to their Pokéballs.

"Very well if you wish to challenge me," Maxie said. "Mightyana use Thunder Fang and Camerupt use Stone Edge!" He said to his two Pokémon as the dog like Pokémon charged with electricity come out of its mouth and Camerupt raising its front two legs before stamping down hard as glowing blue rocks came up from the ground.

"Dodge!" Both May and Kiawe yelled out as both their fire type Pokémon dodged their opponents attacks.

"Now Blaziken use Sky Uppercut on Mightyana!" May commanded.

"And Charizard use Arial Ace on Camerupt!" Kiawe said to his partner as the two began their attacks Blaziken's right arm glowing while Charizard charged at Camerupt at high speed.

"Pathetic!" Maxie yelled out just as Blaziken and Charizard got close enough his two Pokémon did moves with out their trainer calling them out as Mightyana once again used Thunder Fang on Blaziken and Camerupt fired a Flash Cannon attack in point blank range knocking Charizard back hard against a wall but only stunned while Blaziken shook off Mightyana but had electricity surging through its body and being unable to move. Maxie grinned at this and let out a chuckle.

"So this is what this world's children have to offer? You are no different then your other world counterparts soon this world will bow to Team Magma!" He said with a roaring laugh.

"You're wrong!" Kiawe shouted as Maxie stopped laughing and looked at the Alolan native. "There is no way, Alola or the other regions will ever bow to you!" He shouted as the red Z-Crystal on his Z-Ring began to glow. He soon looked over his shoulder to see Charizard now up but still scratched up from the blow that he took as the fire type looked down at its trainer and grinned. "You ready partner?" He asked as Charizard then looked over to Maxie and his two Pokémon standing their ground and let out a huge roar. "Alright then." He said as he looked at May. "May you and Blazakin better stand back, we can take it from here." Kiawe said as May looked at him and shook her head.

"No, we're in this together whatever it is you have planned I'm in too." She said as Blazakin let out a grunting noise in agreement.

"Alright then, just follow my lead." He said as he took position, closed his eyes took a deep breath and started to move his body into its ready position as May did the same slowly following Kiawe's movement. "Let the flames of Alola, guide me and my partner and my new friends to Victory!" He said s both he and May formed a pose as red energy coming from both of them connected to Charizard as it let out a mighty roar. "This is much more hotter then the magma from Alola's highest Volcano!" He said raising his arms in the air as May followed as they were now in the Fire Move Z-Pose.

"GO INFERNO OVERDRIVE!" Both Kiawe and May shouted as a huge burst of fire streamed out of from Charizard's mouth aimed right at both Camerupt and Mightyana as all Maxie could do was watch helplessly as both his Pokémon were engulfed in flames and soon fell to the ground knocked out.

**To Be Continued…**

**And that is where we will leave this battle as we move on to the next one which will feature Lana and Mallow taking on Archie of Team Aqua. Again I am so sorry for not updating this story and thank you for being patient with me. So for now, stay safe, healthy, wash your hands and I'll see you next time. **

**This is Disneyanimefan94, signing out. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion and finally we are underway with the Ultra Guardians vs the au version of the past team leaders. Again I want to thank you all for being so patient, I have been busy with school work and stuff but I hope this and my past stories keep you all entertained. So anyway as always, enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 12: Operation Aqua**

After arriving at the bottom floor of the second basement, Lana and Mallow stood in front of the door.

"Ready Lana?" Mallow asked as Lana looked at her longtime childhood friend and nodded. "Okay then Tsareena come out and use Stomp on the door!" She said tossing out her Pokéball as her partner came out stomping down hard on the door as it gave way with Mallow and Lana to enter the large room. When they entered they saw a Caucasian man with a blue bandanna with the Team Aqua emblem on it along with matching black jacket, pants and shoes and a neckless which also had the Team Aqua emblem.

"So this is what everyone upstairs were so worried about huh? Two measly little girls." He said with a snicker in his voice. It took Lana a while but she finally figured out who it was.

"Mallow, I know who this is." Lana said with a stern tone in her voice.

"Huh who is it?" Mallow asked looking at her friend.

"The leader of Team Aqua, the man they call Archie." Lana said as the Archie looked at her.

"My, my aren't you the smart one?" Archie said mocking her.

"Of course I knew you, you were a part of a crew my dad was with when he was younger before you left them." Lana said as she clenched her fists.

"Your dad?" Archie said as he then took a closer look at her and then a surprised look on his face. "No way, your hair, your eyes, don't tell me you are his daughter?" Archie asked as Lana nodded. "So I guess both he and the lass we met on a voyage got busy after all." He said with a sadistic grin. "Too bad, in my world he probably had perished when I unleashed Kyogre upon the world!" He said as both Mallow and Lana gasped.

"Unleash Kyogre?" Lana said recalling her previous encounter with the legendary Pokémon.

"But why?" Mallow asked as Archie chuckled.

"Why? Its simple my dear, I wanted to return the world back to how it was." Archie said extending his arms out. "All life had come from the ocean, it is only natural that it returns to the ocean as well, for future generations to grow and thrive." He said as Lana and Mallow looked with a look of disbelief. "And I almost had it too defeating not only that buffoon Maxie but that boy and his Pikachu as well, but then something went wrong. I could feel myself drowning until a strange portal below my feet sucking me in until I came here." He said. "When I arrived I was greeted by the one who brought me here Giovanni who said I can fulfill my goals here, and that is just what I plan on doing." He said.

"I won't let that happen!" Lana said standing her ground. Archie raised an eyebrow before laughing.

"You? You a mere child would try to stop me?" Archie asked. "If you were anything like your father, you too would have a compassion for the ocean and all water type Pokémon!"

"You're right I do." Lana quickly said. "I want to explore the oceans and see all kinds of different water Pokémon with my partners in a large bubble. But I also love the land and sky." She then narrowed her eyes. "And I won't let someone like you take that away just to serve only one group." She said as Mallow looked on in awe with nothing but a smile on her face. But on Archie it was the complete opposite with a frustrating frown.

"Unfortunate." Was all he could say as he pulled out a remote and pressed it soon the floor beneath the two Ultra Guardians began to shift as they ran back to the opposite end of the room as the floor opened to reveal a large pool similar to that of the Cerulean Gym in Kanto. "If you wish to truly stop me, then all you have to do is defeat me in a battle!" He said tossing out his two Pokéballs revealing a Sharpedo and a Crawdaunt appearing from the water.

"Mallow are you ready?" Lana asked as Mallow looked at her friend as she looked back with a confident look on her face as Mallow smiled back.

"As I'll ever be." Mallow said as she looked to her partner. "Okay Tsareena this will be our toughest battle yet!" She said to her long time partner as she nodded.

"Okay then," Lana said tossing her Pokéball towards the water, "Go Primarina!" She said as partner came out of the water ready for battle.

"Alright let's make this quick, Tsareena use Trop Kick on Crawdaunt!" Mallow said as her partner started quick with a grass move headed straight towards the dark water type.

"Grab it!" Archie called out as his Pokémon caught it with its massive right claw surprising both trainer and Pokémon. "Now use Crab Hammer!" He shouted as Crawdaunt's left claw glowed and battered Tsareena away hard as it hit the wall.

"Now Primarina dive deep and use Aqua Jet on Sharpedo!" Lana said as the soloist Pokémon dove down to meet its underwater foe.

"Sharpedo intercept with Night Slash!" Archie called out to the shark Pokémon as it dove down as the two and engaged in head to head combat, Night Slash vs Aqua Jet the two colliding on several hits neither side giving an inch. Even thought minutes past it felt like hours the two still going at it. "Now." Archie said as a twinkle was in the eye of Crawdaunt as Primarina was circling around for another Aqua Jet attack when it was then hit blindsided by the lobster like Pokémon with both of its claws. Lana who could see though the crystal clear water saw this and looked at Archie her eyes full of fury.

"Hey that's not fair!" She said as Archie just chuckled.

"My dear, this is a two on two Pokémon battle so it is fair." He said. "And seeing that your partner's Pokémon seems to be out you are all that is left." Archie then let out a chuckle.

"That's what you think!" Mallow's voice said as Archer looked up to see Tsareena and Mallow standing in front of Lana. "Tsareena is still kicking." She said as the grass type leaped into the water to back up its friend.

"Tsareena use Magical Leaf now!" Mallow said as Tsareena unleashed color full leaves at the two Pokémon that surrounded Lana's ace. Primarina swam up to her friend and acknowledge her as Tsareena nodded back. However there moment was short lived as they saw Sharpedo and Crawdaunt swimming up to them.

"Quick Primarina, to the surface with Tsareena!" Lana called out as her partner nodded and swam up with Tsareena holding on as the two jumped up out of the water. "Now use icy wind!" She said as Primarina unleashed the ice attack as it turned the pool of water into ice along with Sharpedo and Crawdaunt just as they reached the surface edge of the water, Archie gasping in disbelief. "Now we will show you what it means for land and sea to work together!" Lana said as both her and Mallow's Z Crystals began to glow. Both Lana and Mallow looked at each other and nodded as they began striking their respected poses as their Pokémon followed.

"Now smell the sweet sweet aroma of Alola." Mallow said striking the Grass Z pose as the field was now covered in flowers.

"And hear the sweet melody of Primarina!" Lana said as Primarina started to sing as Lana struck the Water Z pose.

"Now Tsareena use Bloom Doom!" Mallow shouted as the grass type unleashed a huge burst of green energy.

"Primarina, use Oceanic Operetta!" Lana said as Primarina's song grew louder as a huge bubble began to appear. The bubble floated over to the two frozen Pokémon still defenseless in their frozen state as the two moves hit simultaneously as Archie looked on with both Pokémon floating in the water knocked out.

**To be continued…**

**Again here is where we leave off and if you are wondering why I end one chapter with one battle and begin with a different battle all that will be revealed soon but for now next time its Dawn and Sophocles vs Cyrus of Team Galactic which also comes out today you don't want to miss it. So for now stay safe, healthy and wash your hands. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. As always, I hope you all enjoy today's chapter, and thank you for following my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Chapter 13: Operation Galactic**

Dawn and Sophocles had just arrived at the huge door with the Team Galactic emblem on its center. The hallway they were in was just big enough for her partner Mamoswine to break through as they forced their way in. When they came in they were greeted by man with spiked blue hair as he turned around to face them.

"Ah so good to see you again lady Dawn." The man said with a slight grin on his face. Dawn smirked at this and let out a huff putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah well its not so good to see you Cyrus." Dawn said "Ready for a second beating?" She asked as Cyrus's grin turned into a frown.

"So Giovanni was right." He said. "You are not the Dawn I encountered on Mt. Coronet." He said as Dawn was confused by this.

"Not the Dawn you knew?" The blunette asked as Cyrus gave a slight nod

"In my world, both you, Ash and Brock were all defeated by my hands." He said as Dawn was shocked by this. "I was able to get what I want out of Palkia and Dialga, but something happened in the mist of my triumph, I was nearly absorbed by another deity a dragon who hides in the shadows of a world mirrored to our own." He said as Dawn pondered on his words.

"A dragon who hides in the shadows." She said as she then realized and gasped. "You don't mean?"

"Yes, but luckily a huge wormhole opened beneath my feet before it could consume me into its own shadowy world and brought me here. And with the blessing of my host Giovanni he has allowed me to go with my plans of creating a new universe by destroying this one." He said as he pressed a button on his desk as a large cylinder emerged from it with a red beaded chain inside. "With this I can do what my counterpart could not, take control of the deity's of time and space."

"We won't let you!" Dawn said. "My counterpart may have failed to stop you but I didn't and I will stop you again." She said.

"I'm with you all the way on that Dawn." Sophocles said standing next to her. Cyrus scoffed at this as he looked at the two Ultra Guardians.

"Very well, you have made your decisions." He said pulling out two Pokéballs from his jacket and tossing them revealing a Honchkrow and Weavile. Dawn and Sophocles looked at each other and nodded pulling out their Pokéballs.

"Alright then Togekiss spot light!" Dawn said as she tossed out her gifted flying type as it elegantly danced in the air.

"Let's go Vikivolt!" Sophocles said as his electric bug type came out.

"I'll handle Cyrus's Honchkrow in the sky, you handle his Weavile." Dawn ordered as Sophocles nodded and looked at straight and the dark ice type.

"Okay then, Vikivolt use Zap Cannon!" Sophocles said as his bug fired an electric blast towards Cyrus's ace.

"Dodge and use Night Slash, Honchkrow take off towards that Togekiss!" Cyrus commanded his Pokémon as his dark flying type took to the sky above the battle field as Weavile attacked Sophocles's Pokémon with a purple sword.

"Evade it!" Sophocles shouted knowing one hit would be super effective as meanwhile in the sky above, Togekiss and Honchkrow went head to head mostly hitting one another as the Sinnoh coordinator eyed the battle.

"Now Togekiss use Aura Sphere!" Dawn said hoping the fighting type move would be effective as her flying type danced in the air as a blue sphere of energy appeared and released it.

"Dodge and use Icy Wind!" Cyrus said quickly paying attention to the battle above him as the big boss Pokémon evaded the attack and unleashed the ice type move.

"Dodge with style and grace!" Dawn called out as Togekiss danced around the icy wind while being graceful, Honchcrow feeling a bit of anger believing its counterpart mocked him. Back at the ground battle Vikvolt continued to dodge Weavile's attack until it was backed into a corner. Weavile had an evil gleam in its eye as it leaped forward to strike down on its opponent.

"Now Vikavolt, Wild Charge!" Sophocles cried out as electricity surrounded the insect as it charged forward surprising the dark type as Vikavolt directly hit it knocking it back but also feeling feedback due to its recoil, but was able to shake it off.

"Hit back with Quick Attack!" Cyrus called out as Weavile shook off the hit and began rapidly circling the electric bug type before hitting it. "Now Ice Punch!" Cyrus called out as Weavile's claw was then covered in ice before striking down the bug with ice on its insect wings. Back in the air Togekiss and Honchcrow were still going at it.

"Now Togekiss use Air Slash!" Dawn shouted as Togekiss waved its wing around creating several blue streaks as they flung towards the dark flying type.

"Pathetic! Use Night Slash!" Cyrus said as Honchcrow's right wing began glowing purple and destroyed the blue streaks. The Sinnoh coordinator grunted in frustration at this with a determined look in her eyes.

"Alright then Togekiss use Sky Attack now!" Dawn cried out as Togekiss charged with a white aura surrounding its body.

"Honchcrow counter with Sky Attack as well!" Cyrus called out as his flying Pokémon used the same move the two charging at high speeds, as they then collided with each other creating a billow of smoke above the battlefield. Out of the smoke something began to fall as Dawn gasped in horror to see it was Togekiss as it crashed down on the field. Honchcrow landed next to its partner letting out a triumphant caw as Cyrus chuckled.

"You see its just as before lady Dawn." Cyrus said as Dawn looked at him while hers and Sophocles's Pokémon struggled to get up. "You didn't stop me before and you won't stop me now."

"Yeah but she has one thing she didn't have back then." Sophocles said standing next to her.

"And what is that child?" Cyrus asked as Sophocles lifted his arm with his Z-Ring on high in the sky as it began to glow.

"Me." He simply said as on his Z-Ring he didn't have his usual crystal, rather it was the Electranium Z Crystal as Vikavolt was the first to get up. "Okay Vikavolt just like how Ash taught us!" The orange haired boy said as he stuck the Electric Z move pose as a yellow energy began to surround him as it went towards his partner. "Alright let's go Gigavolt Havoc!" He said going through the move with the electric bug as it fired a large ball of electrical energy surprising the two dark types before Cyrus could call out to them as Cyrus was blinded by the light. When the light faded both Honchcrow and Weavile were laying on the ground unconscious.

**To Be Continued….**

**And that is where we will leave this chapter off. And don't worry, next chapter will reveal why each battle cuts to the next. So for now, stay safe, healthy and wash your hands. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello everyone Disneyanimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. Now today's chapter will have something you won't see coming and will lead into why I cut to every other battle. And this one is going to be long but as always I hope you all enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! **

**Chapter 14: Operation Flare**

After running up the stairs and to the right hall, Clemont and Serena had arrived at the door that would lead them to their all familiar enemy. With the help from Luxray, the two entered the room and came face to face with a orange haired spiked haired older man who was watching multiple screens.

"Very spirited you Ultra Guardians are." The man said. "Never thought there would be this many of you compared to our gathered force." Clemont and Serena looked at what he was watching and much to their surprise it was Ash's other friends battling against who they assumed were the leaders of the other teams they mentioned. The man turned around as the holographic screens turned off. "And this leads up to us." He said as both Clemont and Serena had focused looks on their faces.

"Lysandre…" Serena said with a scowl as Lysandre let out a chuckle. "Well hello there, Miss Serena, Gym Leader Clemont, so good to see you again." He said.

"How is this possible?" Clemont asked. "Last time we saw you, you were being crushed by the Zygarde brothers." He said.

"Crushed?" Lysandre asked confused. "I'm afraid you are mistaken my boy, I wasn't crushed. I was triumphant. I was able to take control of both Zygardes and was able to take control of the huge Mega Stone." He said as Clemont and Serena were then confused. "I see you two are very confused by what I mean, but I understand fully." He said as he extended his arms out. "You see, I am not the Lysandre you had successfully stopped, for you see I am him from another world!" He said surprising the Kalos natives. "Yes, yes surprising I know. It even surprised me just when I was ready to reshape the world, I was sucked into a strange wormhole and then was sent here. And thanks to our host Giovanni I will finished what I started in this world." He said as he took out a Pokéball. "And none shall stand in my way." He said as he tossed it and opened as out came his ace partner Pyroar."

"No way, we stopped you once and we can stop you again." Serena said as both she, Clemont and Luxray stood their ground as she took our Pokéball and tossed it as out came Braixen." Lysandre chuckled at this catching the two and their Pokémon off guard.

"Don't be so certain." He said as then the ears on both Luxray and Braixen twitched and eyes widened and looked behind them with worry.

"What is it you two?" Clemont asked conserved.

"Yeah what's wrong?" Serena asked too, as just then something blue came right at Serena as Luxray leaped into action pushing Serena away and unleashing a swift attack destroying the blue object as a piece of it landed by her feet. She picked it up and gasped at what she had in her hands. "This looks like…" But before she could finish a shadow from where the blue object emerged as both Clemont and Serena gasped as it landed next to Pyroar. It was a Greninja but instead of blue it was black and it was in a familiar form.

"Clemont, th-that's…" Serena said in horror.

"Yeah, Greninja in its bond phenomenon form." Clemont said just as shocked as he was.

"Then that means…" Serena said still in shock.

"It means I've joined the winning team." A familiar voice said as from out of the shadows where Greninja was hiding came a familiar face. It was Ash, but not the Ash they came to Aether Paradise with but a different one. He sported a black jacket similar to Lysandre along with matching black pants, shoes and sporting an orange cape with a white version of Team Flare's emblem on it. He walked passed them with a villainous step in his stride as all Serena could do was clasp her hands over her mouth and shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"No way, there's just no way…" She said.

"Yes, unlike my counterpart, I was able to take control of Ash and his Pokémon and harnessed the power of Bond Phenomenon for our own." Lysandre said with a wicked grin on his face. "Now come my new apprentice let's destroy these two and anyone else who stands in the way of our goal." He said looking at the evil Ash as he nodded. Clemont quickly looked at Serena who was still in a state of shock.

"Serena, please that's not our Ash. Our Ash, the one we came with is waiting for us to complete our mission to unlock the door that leads to Lusamine." Clemont said as Serena remembered as she flashed back to when the last time she saw him, in his Ultra Guardians uniform, with Pikachu waiting for him. Serena then calmed down, took a deep breath, wiped the tears from her eyes and slapped the sides of her cheeks.

"Your right Clemont, our Ash the real one is waiting for us." She said as she looked at the evil one in front of her with the same grin as Lysandre on his face. "Clemont, you handle Lysandre, I'll take care of Ash." She said calmly.

"You sure, fire types are weak against water types." Clemont said with concern as Serena turned to face him.

"Don't worry, I just need to distract him long enough to remind him of who he once was." Serena said with a confident smile on her face as Clemont smiled back.

"Okay then." He said as he turned to Luxray. "Let's go Luxray!" He said as his Luxray charged the field towards Pyroar who also charged in. Meanwhile the evil Ash stared at Serena the two having intense looks in their eyes.

"Ash, please listen to me, you are not evil, Lysandre did something to you that made you like this please you got to remember!" Serena cried out.

"You're right he did do something to me. He made both me and Greninja stronger, strong enough to take out Alan and his pathetic mega evolved Charizard." Evil Ash said as Serena was shocked at what she was hearing. "And now that I am stronger, I will take you out then that pathetic counterpart version of me." Serena's face turned red in anger at this. There was no way this version of her crush from another world was getting to the one she loved.  
"I won't let you!" Serena shouted. "Braixen now use Hidden Power!" She said as her partner fired off multiple blue orbs of energy.

"Greninja use Double Team!" Evil Ash said as then multiple Greninjas appeared as several of the orbs hit the fake ones. Serena grunted in frustration.

"I know this has no effect but, Braixen use Flamethrower!" Serena said as Braixen pulled out its stick from its tail and pointed at the multiple Greninjas in the air as fire came from the end of it engulfing all the fakes in flames. However, once she hit them all the real one was nowhere to be found.

"Predictable as ever." Evil Ash said with a grin. "Greninja now!" He said as just then from the shadows Greninja appeared using the cut move on Braixen as she fell to her knees as Greninja landed perfectly by his masters side all the while Ash chuckled and Serena just stared at him. Meanwhile the battle between Lysandre and Clemont was intense as the young gym leader's Luxray dodged Pyroar's own Flamethrower attack.

"Now Luxray use Thunder Fang!" Clemont said as electricity came out from his Pokémon's fangs.

"Counter with Fire Fang!" Lysandre commanded as fire came from the fangs of his. The two cats charged at each other biting both with their respected attacks inflicting pain on one another as the jumped back.

"You will pay for what you did to your world's Ash." Clemont said.

"Why should you be concerned for my Ash? Shouldn't you be concerned for yours?" Lysandre mocked as Clemont grunted in frustration.

"Luxray use Wild Charge!" Clemont said as the black and blue cat was surrounded by electrical energy as it charged at the lion.

"Dodge and use Incinerate!" Lysandre called out to his partner as it dodged and fired a beam of fire at the electric type cat.

"Turn around and take it head on!" Clemont said as Luxray turned around continuing its charge as it took a hit from Pyroar's attack but still charged. Pyroar increased its attack strength but Luxray kept charging surprising it as it got closer and closer until a loud boom and a billow of smoke appeared surprising both Clemont and Lysandre as it even interrupted the battle of Evil Ash and Serena as they looked over. As the smoke cleared both Luxray and Pyroar were down with visible battle damage. Slowly the two large cats opened there eyes and got up at the same time, and got back up on their paws wobbling. Luxray winced in pain as it looked like it was going to fall back down but then it was Pyroar who collapsed back down surprising Lysandre.

"Master Lysandre!" Evil Ash called out Serena knew this was her moment of opportunity.

"Now Braixen use Fire Blast!" Serena called out as the fox like Pokémon used the signature fire type move that had the symbol meaning fire and aimed it at the frog. Surprising both it and Evil Ash as Greninja was then burned as it fell on one knee.

"Greninja!" Evil Ash cried out as Braixen then leaped on to it pinning it down with her stick. She then looked back at her trainer and cried out to her as Serena nodded and ran onto the battle field right towards Ash's evil counterpart.

"No!" Lysandre said as he was about to lunge for the honey blonde girl but was stopped by a still going Luxray who had electricity surging over its body.

"Greninja get out of there!" Evil Ash called out.

"Braixen use Hidden Power now!" Serena said still running towards Evil Ash as Braixen used its attack on Greninja in point blank range to keep it pinned. Serena then leaped on Ash pinning down both of his wrists with all of her strength.

"Let go, LET GO OF ME!" Evil Ash shouted his face in anger and frustration while on Serena's it was different, it was calmer then it was earlier as she smiled down on him.

"No Ash, I'm never giving up on you, just like you never gave up on me." Serena said. "You know you may not be the Ash I know, and I know I'm not the Serena you know but still, she said as she leaned down surprising him with a kiss as it surprised everyone in the room. As she slowly raised her head, Evil Ash violently pushed her away as he was on his knees his hands clinched over his head as Greninja was doing the same thing.

"Wh-what's happening to me!?" Evil Ash cried and screamed out loud, as a surge of memories came through him as his eyes widened as he then fell back down on to the floor, with the same thing happening to Greninja as it reverted back to its normal form. Just then Ash rose from the floor opening his eyes looking at Serena. "S-Serena?" Ash asked as Serena nodded. "SERENA!" He cried out as he hugged her. "Serena I'm so glad you are safe." He said as a surprised Serena smiled and hugged him back.

"Thank you, but I have some news that may shock you." Serena said as the two looked at each other.

"What kind of news?" Ash asked as Serena took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm not the Serena you know, you are in an alternate universe brought here under mind control by Lysandre." Serena said as the other Ash's eyes widened.

"Wait, not my Serena, Lysandre?" He asked confused as he then turned to see the Team Flare leader.

"You, what have you done with my friends!" He shouted as Lysandre scowled and backed away from the group.

"Your friends are gone Mr. Ketchum consumed by the powers of the two Zygards and the Mega Stone." He said as a look of disbelief was on Ash's face.

"No there's no way, your lying!" Ash said with tears streaming down his face.

"Am I, well take a look at this." Lysandre said as he recalled his Pyroar and pulled out a Pokéball however the top half was purple with two pink bumps on top and a white M above the white center.

"Hold on, that's a Master Ball!" Clemont said as Lysandre let out an evil laugh.

"Your right boy this is a Master Ball." Just before I was consumed by the wormhole along with Ash I was able to catch something close by, and guess what I am not the only one. Meanwhile the Team Magma room Maxie had just recalled both his Mightyana and Camerupt as he let out a chuckle.

"Well, you children are certainly much tougher and I expected, he said as he pulled out a purple Pokéball but I don't believe it won't be enough as to what I have next." In the Team Aqua room Archie grunted in frustration calling back his Sharpedo and Crawdaunt.

"Well, you are your father's daughter after all Miss Lana, I'll give you that." Archie said as a sadistic grin on his face. "But guess what it'll take more then that little storm you whipped up to put me down!" He said pulling out a purple Pokéball. In the Team Galactic room Cyrus recalled both his Honchcrow and Weavile.

"You never cease to amaze me Miss Dawn, you are just strong of a trainer as you are a coordinator, and you as well Mr. Sophocles." He said as he raised a Purple Pokéball. "But now I belive is the time, to raise the stakes." He said as in all four rooms the team leaders tossed out their master balls. Out of Maxie's came out Groudon, Archie's landed in the pool releasing a Kyogre, Cyrus brought out Giratina in its Altered form, and Lysandre had Zygarde in its 50% form.

"Now let us see how you as well as all of your friends can do against the power of legends!" Lysandre said letting out a bellowing laugh.

**To be continued…**

**And now we have reached the climax of these first four battles, where everyone now battles the legendary Pokémon. How will they all defeat them? Well you got to find out. But this is where we will leave off for today. So for now I hope you all continue to stay safe as always, **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Rainbow Union. I hope you all are doing well and again thanks for all the support for this. This was probably one of the hardest chapters I have ever written just because I wanted to put in everything, but as always I hope you all enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon **

**Chapter 15: Operation Legends**

The Ultra Guardians on each of their respected battle fields looked up in surprise. Standing before them and their Pokémon were the legendary Pokémon from their respected region. In the Team Magma Room, Blaziken and Charizard tried their best to avoid Groudon's attacks such as Flamethrower and Ancient Power. In the Team Aqua Room, Primarina was barely able to get it and Tsareena out of the water avoiding the raged Kyogre's jaws before jumping back in to battle the large water beast. In the Team Galactic Room, Togekiss and Vikavolt were having their own struggles flying around Giratina and firing off their own attacks which barely scratched the dragon as it looked back at them and used its own attack to blow them away. And in the Team Flare room, Braixen and Luxray avoided the giant vines Zygarde created to use to attack them all the while Lysandre laughed.

"You see you are no match for the power of Zygarde, and you should consider yourselves lucky I didn't catch the other one, otherwise the results would be catastrophic." He said while Clemont and Serena gritted their teeth in frustration as the alternate universe Ash looked on holding onto his Greninja wishing he would do something. Back in the Team Magma room the battle still continued between Blazakin, Charizard and Groudon, with Groudon gaining the upper hand with the two fire types.

"Alright then!" May said as she stepped forward. "Blazakin it's time!" She said as Blazakin returned to her side with Charizard floating back over to protect Kiawe. When the Alola native looked up she could see a familiar circular stone hanging from the tip of her bandana as his eyes widened.

"A key stone?" He said to himself as the Key Stone and Blazakin glowed as it turned into its Mega Evolved form.

"Let's go Mega Blazakin!" May shouted as Blazakin charged at the legendary.

Back in the Team Aqua room the underwater battle with Primarina and Kyogre continued with Primarina trying her best to avoid the legendary Pokémons attack without being swept up in its current. Mallow and Lana had formed a plan that could work as they just had to get Kyogre out of the water. Mallow looked at her childhood friend and gave a nod as Lana looked out over the large pool of water.

"Primarina now!" She shouted as her partner sprang up from the water with Kyoger leaping up as well its jaws opening the moment in front of the pair looking like something from those ocean documentaries of large Sharpedo's chasing Dewgons.

"Now Tsareena, Magical Leaf full power!" Mallow cried out as several bright leaves appeared in front of Tsareena as she aimed them down on to the legend as they were able to hit it as it looked like it was going to head down into the water its eyes groggy dazed from the attack.

"Is that all you got girly?" Archie asked as Kyogre's eyes burst open surprising the two attacking Pokémon. "Now use Ancient Power!" The team leader commanded as Kyogre blasted both Tsareena and Primarina out of the sky sending them both crashing outside of the pool.

In the Team Galactic Room, Dawn and Sophocles were still struggling against the giant Giratina with Togakiss being knocked out and Dawn having to bring out Mamoswine in its place.

"Alright, Mamoswine use Ice Shard!" Dawn said as her huge ice type fired shards of ice towards the dragon. The Sinnoh coordinator then looked at Sophocles and gave him a nod the young inventor nodding back.

"Vikavolt multi Zap Cannon blast on those ice shards!" Sophocles yelled as his partner fired off several electric shots at the ice shards as they connected to form electrical ice shards hurling towards the large dragon. However it was ineffective due to the massive dragon's size.

"Pathetic." Cyrus said as he looked up at the dragon. "Now Giratina use Shadow Sneak and plunge them into darkness!" He said as Giratina let out a roar and disappeared into the shadows.

"Where'd it go?" Sophocles asked.

"I don't know, but stay focused it could pop up anywhere?" Dawn said as both Mamoswine and Vikavolt also were looking around the room. Just then from underneath their feet a black dot appeared.

"Now!" Cyrus said Giratina emerged from its massive shadow knocking both of Dawn and Sophocles's Pokémon off their feet as they struggled to get back up.

Meanwhile in the Team Flare room, Braixen and Luxray continued to dodge the possessed Zygard's vines that it had unleashed.

"Braixen use Flamethrower!" Serena shouted.

"And Luxray use Wild Charge!" Clemont shouting as well the two trying to destroy the vines that now covered the entire room. But even as they destroyed the ones that were heading towards them they didn't see the ones coming up from beneath them knocking them down as Serena and Clemont gasped. Just as more wild vines were heading towards them, they were knocked back by a surprise Water Shuriken attack as all three trainers looked to see Ash, caring Graninja on his shoulders as the black colored frog had its arm extended before collapsing again.

"It doesn't matter what you do, you are no match for our legendary Pokémon." Lysandre said as he spread his arms out. "Behold!" He shouted as several hollow screens appeared as Serena and Clemont looked to see the rest of the Ultra Guardian's Pokémon knocked out as their trainers were holding them close. "You should've realized by now, you are just children nothing more. You may have been lucky defeating our other selves but we are different. We are Rainbow Rocket, and all of us will have our dreams in this world be a reality!" He said as he raised his arm as Zygarde brought up a huge vine ready to crush the trio. But just then a huge light appeared above them, the same thing going on in the other rooms. Everyone looked up at the ceiling above them as even the legendary Pokémon stopped their attack. The lights then floated their way down before the Ultra Guardians as four Pokémon appeared before the four pairs. In the Team Magma room, a Pokémon with a purple shell appeared before Kiawe and May as the Alolan native's eyes widened.

"No way, that's Tapu Fini." He said. In the Team Aqua room a Pokémon that looked like it was wearing a red wooden hat and bull horns on top appeared before Lana and Mallow.

"Tapu Bulu." They both said in awe the bull horned legendary staring down the legendary Pokémon of the Ocean. In the Team Galactic room a Pokémon with Pink hair sitting in a pink shell that's surface resembled a face of a bird appeared before Dawn and Sophocles.

"That's Tapu Lele." Sophocles said in awe as the pink haired Pokémon floated near Giratina's face. And in the Team Flare room a Pokémon whose armor and features colored yellow and orange appeared before both Serena and Clemont.

"Woah who's that Pokémon?" Clemont asked.

"Let me see." Serena said as she pulled out her very own Rotomdex, Professor Sycamore gave her. After scanning it, the information came up in it. "It says here its Tapu Koko, one of the four island guardians of Alola." Serena said as Tapu Koko approached the other world Ash and locked eyes with him

"So the legends were true then." Lysandre said. "Four guardians that protect the region of Alola." He said. "But it matters not, they are no match for true power!" He said as Zygarde let out a terrifying screech. Tapu Koko looked up at the huge red serpent before looking back at the other Ash. He then held out its claw as something was hanging on it as Ash took it revealing to be a white bracelet with a yellow crystal with strange markings in the middle of it.

"You're giving this to me?" The other Ash asked as Tapu Koko nodded. "Okay." He said as he put the bracelet on. Back in the other four rooms, Tapus, Lele, Bulu and Fini gave similar crystals, to Lana, Kiawe and Sophocles.

"Wait…" Lana said after putting the crystal on her Z Ring.

"This is Tapuniam Z." Kiawe said looking at his.

"Just like Professor Kukui used." Sophocles said as they all remembered the battle between Tapu Koko and Pikachu in the exhibition match. At the same time all four crystals glowed as the holders all took positions.

"Alright, I don't know what's going on but I'm ready." The other Ash said as Serena and Clemont stood by his side.

"We're with you too Ash." Serena said.

"To the end." Clemont added. In the Team Magma room, May stood next to Kiawe ad the two nodded to each other, the same with Lana who was holding the crystal, along with Mallow, and Sophocles and Dawn.

"Lets do it!" All four said as the four tapus guided their respected partners through the moves.

"I can feel it." Kiawe said as he and May went through the moves.

"The spirit of the Alola region." Lana said.

"It sure feels nice and warm." Sophocles said.

"And I can feel Tapu Koko's strength flowing with me." Ash said as all of them were now in the pose. Just then in each room a huge light appeared as the four tapus flew above them, everyone looked to see they were giant body's of light as they all went into their defensive position taking the forms of giant tiki head and placing themselves on top of them, as all four evil team leaders looked up in shock.

"Alright then let's do it!" Ash said he said as he and the others finished the move along with their respected Tapu partners.

"USE GUARDIAN OF ALOLA!" They all shouted as with their giant fists, the four Tapu's smashed the legendaries into the ground as their users were knocked back hard by the force the attack let out. When it concluded the large bodies of light disappeared and the Tapu's opened their shells as, everyone looked in their respected rooms to see the legendary they were fighting against were knocked out as well as the team leaders.

"We did it!" May shouted giving a high five to Kiawe as Blazakin and Charizard did the same thing. In the Team Aqua room, Mallow and Lana jumped for joy as their Pokémon looked on relieved that the fight was finally over. In the Team Galactic room, Dawn and Sophocles collapsed on the floor exhausted by the fight as their Pokémon came to comfort them. And in the Team Flare room the other world Ash stood with Serena and Clemont taking in what just happened before them, as the red Zygarde slowly turned back to green.

Clemont suddenly remembered what they came into the room for and opened up the hallo-screen on the control wrist he had and began scanning the room until he found what he was looking for. On the other side of the room where he walked up to, there was a hidden door as he opened it to reveal a button as he pressed on it. He then opened up the other one that came with his Ultra Guardian suit.

"Ash are you there?" He said as Ash appeared on the screen.

"_Yeah we're here, we could hear a lot of noise are you okay?" _Ash asked as Clemont nodded.

"Yeah, we're fine, hey listen did something happen to the barrier's in front of the door?" Clemont asked.

"_Yeah, looks like one of the barriers flickered and turned off." _Ash said as Clemont smiled.

"That's great, I'll check in with you when we get back down to the lobby." He said as he then contacted the others. "Hey guys, look for a secret compartment door, you should be able to find a button to turn off the barrier blocking the door. The other Ultra Guardians in their rooms got the message and began searching until they found what they were looking for and each pressed the button. Meanwhile back in the lobby, Ash, Lillie, Cilan, Iris, Bonnie and Max looked to see the barrier on the door had disappeared as a look of relief were on their faces.

"They did it." Lillie sad as Bonnie and Max high fived each other. But then the door began to open as the four trainers stood ready while Bonnie and Max stood behind them.

"Alright you guys, get ready for whatever is coming at us." Ash said.

**To be continued….**

**And after so many chapters all four team leaders and their legendary Pokémon have been defeated. However if you have played the Rainbow Rocket storyline in USUM you know what's coming next. So as always please stay safe during these times as well as staying healthy and I'll see you all next time. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello everyone, Disneyanimefan94 here I am so sorry for not getting this out sooner, but I will try to focus on this story and not leave it in hiatus limbo. So anyway here is the Plasma part of the story and as always I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**Chapter 16: Operation Plasma Part 1**

Ash, Brock, Misty, Cilan, Iris, Lillie, Max and Bonnie all stood as a figure walked out of the door way as he came closer Ash, Cilan and Iris's eyes widened to see who it was.

"Ghetsis…" They all said. Only this Ghetsis wasn't in his black attire like the last time they saw him. He had longer hair, and was wearing a gold and purple robe with a crown like design that was atop of it.

"So," Ghetsis said observing the group. "you are the children who have invaded our base of operations." He said with an eerie chuckle. "There are a lot less of you then I imagined." He said.

"The others will be with us shortly." Ash said as Ghetsis grinned.

"Oh. will they now?" He said as he raised his arm revealing a wrist device as he pressed a button on it. At the same time in all four rooms, barriers had appeared in the door way as everyone in their respected rooms gasped as they themselves were once again trapped. "I guess they'll be here later then you expected." He said as Ash growled in anger.

"What did you do to them Ghetsis!" He yelled out.

"Relax, Hero of Ideals, your friends are safe I can assure you." He said as Iris and Cilan were confused.

"Hero of Ideals?" Iris asked as Cilan gasped and remembered.

"Of course, remember what N said about the heroes of truth and ideals?" Cilan asked looking at Iris as her eyes widened and nodded.

"Yeah but why is he calling him that?" Iris said.

"Its because my dear," Ghetsis answered. "in my world, Mr. Ketchum was chosen by the legendary Pokémon Zecrom as the chosen hero, to oppose Team Plasma's Champion, N." He said as the once Unova traveled team gasp.

"N?" Ash asked.

"Team Plasma's Champion?" Cilan said.

"No way." Iris added on in disbelief.

"Yes, in our world our timeline is different compared to yours." Ghetis explained. "We were at constant war with an invading force from a foreign land, Team Rocket of the Kanto Region. Their goal was to capture the strongest Pokémon in all of Unova, which in this case were Reshiram and Zecrom to use for their own purpose. Of course we were able to take control of Reshiram while Team Rocket was using Zecrom. Our battle took place following the Unova League Championship in which N had won, but it was then that the Ash from my world was able to take control of Zecrom away from Team Rocket and did battle with N and Reshiram. However, Mr. Ketchum wasn't able to understand the full power of one of Unova's gods and N and Reshiram vanquished him along with his friends and allies. Soon all of Unova was ours ruled under a king who had brought peace to the region by separating people from Pokémon." He said as everyone gasped.

"You, you managed to separate people and Pokémon?" Misty asked with a look of horror in her eyes.

"That's unbelievable." Brock said just as shocked as Misty.

"Oh believe me it was glorious." Ghetsis said. "Until that day when a hole tore open across the sky and sucked me in it and landed in front of my enemy." He said. "However, my time here as given me sometime to think. And I realized what I was brought here, to do to this world and many others what I did to mine. And that is to separate people from Pokémon!" He exclaimed. "And I can use that man the leader of Team Rocket as a puppet king to control him to manipulate the world to release all of their Pokémon so they can live free without the interference of evil humans!" He said with a laugh echoing through the room.

"If there is any evil human around here it's you!" Ash said.

"Yeah you can't just force people and Pokémon to live separately." Misty said stepping forward.

"People and Pokémon have lived together and coexisted with each other in peace for many years." Brock said as a look of frustration fell on Ghetsis's face.

"Well then, it seems people in this world have just as much of defiance as they do on my world." He said pulling out two Pokéballs. "And I know must I do with the rabble." He said as Cilan and Iris stepped forward.

"We couldn't agree more Ghetsis." Iris said holding out a Pokéball.

"Yes, we can settle this with a Pokémon battle." Cilan said holding out his as Ash looked at them.

"Iris, Cilan are you sure?" He asked as the two Unovan natives looked back at him.

"Of course Ash, we are your friends." Cilan said.

"Yeah and besides, all of your friends are battling the other team leaders, now its our turn." Iris said as they turned back to face the other worldly Team Plasma leader as he scoffed.

"Very well then I will deal with you two first." He said tossing out his two Pokémon revealing to be a Hydreigon and Bisharp. Iris and Cilan tossed out theirs as out of Iris's came Dragonite while out of Cilan brought out Pansage.

"Now, Hydreigon use Dragon Pulse and Bisharp use X-Scissor." Ghetsis commanded his Pokémon has Hydreigon let out a blue burst of energy while, Bisharp charged at the green monkey with both arms glowing a light green.

"Quick Dragonite, counter with Flamethrower!" Iris said.

"And Pansage escape using Dig!" Cilan yelled out as the monkey dug under the battle field to escape as Dragonite's Flamethrower and Hydregion's Dragon Pulse attacks crashed into each other creating a billow of smoke, Ash and the others covering their eyes. Bisharp was confused looking around the battle field for its opponent as the tiny grass monkey burst from the ground behind the unsuspecting Pokémon surprising it.

"Bullet Seed now!" Cilan said as Pansage let out a bunch of seeds, pelting the dark steel duel type Pokémon. At the same time Dragonite burst out of the puff of smoke equally surprising Hydregion.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rush!" Iris cried out as a surge of blue energy surrounding it and took the shape of a dragon and charged at the dark dragon type and slammed into it dealing serious damage as the impact cleared the smoke as Ash and the others uncovered their eyes to see a falling Hydregion and Bisharp trying to recover from the hits it took from Pansage's Bullet Seed attack.

"Let's end this Iris." Cilan said.

"Right." Iris said. "Now Dragonite, Thunder Punch!"

"And Pansage use Vine Whip." Cilan said as the two went in with their finishing attacks.

"Foolishness." Ghetsis said as the eyes of the two Pokémon bursted open. Just as Dragonite approached Hydragion, its two heads bit into Dragonite as it let out a cry stopping it mid attack. As that was happening Pansage's Vine Whip attack wrapped itself around Sword Blade Pokémon but it wasn't fazed surprising the grass type. "Now, Hydragion use Dark Pulse." He said as the dragon fired at point blank range hitting Dragonite as it fell to the floor. "Bisharp use Night Slash." Ghetsis said as the duel type slashed throw Pansage's vines charging and hitting the monkey as it flew backwards towards where Dragonite was laying. "You see, I am more powerful then both of you. And soon, I will be a god in this world, worshiped by those who have been blinded by there faults of oppressing Pokémon."

"YOU'RE WRONG!" Iris shouted as Ghetsis looked up at her. "The only god you will be is the god of nothing. Because we will never give up."

"That's right." Cilan said stepping forward. "People and Pokémon work off of each other in harmony. Like the sweet aroma of a well put together meal, they need each other." Pansage looked at his owner saying those words as there was now a fire inside of him. The tiny grass monkey stood up and let out a loud cry as it began to glow. Everyone watched as Pansage began to grow and when the glow faded away a new Pokémon stood in its place.

"SIMISAGE!" It shouted.

"Woah Pansage, you have evolved." Cilan said in surprise as everyone else was. Just then Simisage unleashed several small green balls as they hit both Hydragion and Bisharp stunning the two.

"Looks like Simsage learned Energy Ball." Brock said as Cilan continued to smile with pride. All of a sudden a flamethrower from out of nowhere came from behind Simsage right above it as it also hit the stunned duo. Simsage looked behind it to see Dragonite battered and bruised but standing.

"Dragonite can you still go?" Iris asked concerned as Dragonite gave her a determined look and a thumbs up. "Alright then, Dragonite use Ice Beam while they're still down." She commended as the dragon unleashed the ice type move on the two freezing them.

"Now, while you have the chance Simsage use Solar Beam!" Cilan shouted as the grass monkey started to build up energy in its paws as there was a small ball of light appearing.

"Quick, one of you thaw out of the ice!" Ghetsis cried out but to no avail as his two Pokémon were still frozen solid just as Simsage had build up enough energy.

"NOW!" Cilan cried out as Simsage unleashed Solar Beam at the chunk of ice, breaking it and hitting the two Pokémon as the two foes were knocked out. "Alright, you did it!" Cilan cheered as Simsage collapsed on its knees exhausted. In the background, Bonnie, Lille and Max along with Dedenne were celebrating, while Brock, Misty, Iris, and Ash went to go congratulate Cilan while Dragonite and Pikachu did the same with the latter.

"You've think you won?" Ghetsis said interrupting the celebration as he recalled his two fainted Pokémon. "YOU HAVEN'T WON ANYTHING!" He shouted as he pulled out two purple Pokéballs from beneath his outfit. "NOW YOU WILL SEE WHY IN MY WORLD I AM A GOD!" He said tossing them out revealing two massive Pokémon as the once Unova traveling trio looked up in shock. There in their mists stood the two legends of Unova, Reshiram and Zekrom.

**To be continued…**

**Again, sorry if this came out late, I will try to stay focused on this from now on as it is almost done. But as always I hope you all stay safe, don't forget to wash your hands, and I'll see you all next time. **

**This is Disneyanimefan94, signing out. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Team Rainbow Rocket. Before this chapter starts I want to apologize to everyone for not updating this story last month, been trying real hard to focus on this story but things have me distracted. I'll try to remain focused on this story as we are super close to the end. But with that out of the way, I hope you all continue to enjoy the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 17: Operation Plasma Part 2**

Everyone stood up looking in awe as the two Unova legends stood towering over them.

"No way, Zekrom and Reshiram?" Iris said in disbelief. Ghetsis let out a chuckle.

"Yes, I have control over the dragons of truth and ideals, and they are mind to command." He said. "And much like in my world, I will use the power of these two beasts to force all selfish and evil humans to release their Pokémon in this one until there is no one left with a Pokémon but me." He said.

"No way." Iris said. "We will still find a way to stop you." The alternate universe Team Plasma leader looked at her with a hint of amusement in his eyes.

"Oh? And how will you do that my dear?" He said. "The last time I checked you're Pokémon aren't in no condition to fight on. And I doubt any other Pokémon you have are a match for my own." He said as the two dragons let out a pair of roars that shook the room. "And so as I did then, I will do now again." He said as he raised an arm into the sky. "Reshiram, and Zekrom unleash your might onto those who dare to oppose your power!" He said as both dragons began to glow all the while, Simisage and Dragonite stood in front of their human partners ready to protect them. Both dragons unleashed their signature attacks towards the two Unovan natives when all of a sudden a pair of holes opened up as the two went into them, and were deflected back at them. This surprised everyone as well as Ghetsis who was taken aback by this action.

"A pair of ultra wormholes!" Lillie said.

"Yeah, but what's coming out of them?" Misty asked. As if to answer the Cerulean Gym leader's question, out of one worm hole came a white lion while the other one a purple bat.

"Its Solgaleo and Lunala!" Ash said as Pikachu let out a cry of delight. Ghetsis gritted his teeth.

"So these are the two legedaries of Alola." He said to himself as he looks on seeing both Ash along with Lillie interacting with the two legends. The growl coming from the two dragons gained the attention of the large lion and bat as they looked at the dragons then looking back at the two Unovan natives, Solgaleo looking at Cilan and Lunala looking at Iris. "Guys it looks like they chose you two as their partners for this battle." Ash called out to them as the two were surprised.

"Really you want to battle with us?" Iris asked as Lunala let out a small coo with a nod while Solgleo snuggled itself against Cilan's face.

"Well I got to say, you might just be the friendliest legendaries I have ever met." Cilan said.

"Yeah me too." Iris said. "Alright then lets do this." She said as both she and Cilan got into ready positions as Ash and Lillie clear the battle field. But then Cilan and Iris's expressions soften in confusion. "Um wait, what extatically are their moves?" She asked as Rotomdex approached her.

"_Allow me." _Rotomdex said scanning both legendaries. _"Solgaleo's two known moves are Flash Cannon, Steel Strike, Crunch and Zen Headbutt. Lunala's known moves are Moongeist Beam, Moonblast, Airslash and Phantom Force." _He said.

"Alright that's all we need to know." Iris said as she looked at Cilan as the two looked at each other and nodded. "Lunala lets fight as one!" Iris said as Lunala let out a cry.

"Solgaleo, lets combine our exquisite aromas together." Cilan said as Solgaleo let out a loud roar, the two dragons on the opposite side of them roaring back.

"Alright then, Lunala use Moongeist Beam on Reshiram!" Iris commanded.

"And Solgaleo, use Steel Strike on Zekrom!" Cilan added as the two Pokemon unleashed their attacks on the two dragons. Ghetsis narrowed his eyes as he eyed the two moves.

"Very well, Reshiram counter with Blue Flare on Solgaleo and Zekrom counter with Bolt Strike on Lunala." The Unova ruler said as the two Pokemon began to glow and quickly unleashed their signature moves as they clashed with the Alolan legends moves creating a big cloud of smoke everyone covering there eyes. As the dust cloud cleared, both pairs of Pokémon on both sides took hits but surprisingly not effected by the others.

"It seems that both of our legendary Pokémon are equal in strength and in power." Ghetsis said as both Iris and Cilan had steady eyes on him. "But that can only linger for so long." He said as he extended his arm out. "Both of you, use Dragon Claw!" The Team Plasma leader commanded as both dragon's claws began to glow and charged at the two Alolan legends.

"Solgaleo, Flash Cannon!" Cilan called out.

"And Lunala Moonbeam!" Iris said as both the lion and bat like creatures fired out their attacks pushing back the two dragons as the both seemed to be effective, especially Lunala's Fairy Type move.

"Impressive, now I remember why you were all such nuisances before your fall." Ghetsis said. "But now let's see if your two legendary Pokémon can survive these attacks." He said. "Now Reshiram use Fusion Flair, and Zekrom use Fusion Bolt." He said as both dragons began to glow again. But before Cilan and Iris could call out another attack, both attacks hit Solgaleo and Lunala very quickly, knocking both to the ground everyone gasping in shock.

"Lunala!" Iris called out as she ran over to the large bat.

"Solgaleo!" Cilan said as he rushed over to the large lions side. Ghetsis let out a roaring laugh as everyone looked at him.

"Amazing, it seems that the legends of Alola are no match for those of the superior Unova region." He said. "So I will give you all one chance to walk away from this unharmed, surrender and release all of your Pokémon or don't and be destroyed." Everyone was in silence not knowing what to do. It was Iris who was first to break the silence as she faced the Team Plasma leader.

"You still don't get it." She said with a fierce look in her eyes. "We will never give up! And we refuse to bend a knee to your demands." She said.

"Iris is right." Cilan said. "We keep fighting to the end, even if it means you extinguish our exquisite taste." Ghetsis glared at them

"Then, its destruction then." He simply said. "Just like your other worldly counterparts." He said as he raised his hand as the two dragons prepared for their final attack. But just then both Solgaleo and Lunala stood up and began to glow. "What is this." He said as everyone was blinded by the light that both legendary Alolan Pokémon were giving off. However as this was happening something had began to materialize on Cilan and Iris's wrists as they peeked through the light to see what it was. There eyes widened when they realized that they were both now dawning black bracelets with a purple crystal in Iris's and an orange one on Cilan's.

"No way." Ash said as he was standing close by and realizing what was going on. As the light faded, Iris and Cilan got a better look at the now bracelets that they were wearing, staring at them in awe.

"These are…" Iris said.

"Z-Rings." Cilan said remembering the one Ash had shown them at the party. At the same time Ghetsis saw all of this and grunted in frustration.

"Impossible." He muttered under his breath. "How were they able to tap into that power?" Meanwhile on the other side of the field Cilan and Iris were looking their wrists observing the bracelets on their wrists.

"So what do we do with them?" Iris asked in confusion.

"You're suppose to perform a Z-Move with them!" Ash called out as his two Unovan friends looked at him.

"Z-Move?" Iris asked as a lightbulb lit inside Cilan's head.

"That's right, in Alola people and Pokemon perform a Z-Move, together when they are in sync." He said.

"And despite our short time, we've been in sync with both Solgaleo and Lunala." Iris said as she looked up at Lunala who looked back down at her as the same thing was going on with Cilan and Solgaleo. "Alright then, lets do it." Iris said as she looked over to Cilan who nodded. The two then got into ready positions, and turned the crystals in the center of their rings as they began to glow. Then almost instantly they could almost picture how to the Z move in their minds.

"Alright lets go!" They both said as they went though the moves.

"In this time of darkness, let the sun of Alola shine though!" Cilan said as he finished his Z move pose.

"Although it brings darkness, the moon of Alola at its fullest unleashed a light of its own onto the world." Iris chanted finishing hers as Ghetsis let out a growl.

"No, I will not allow this!" He said. "Zekrom, Reshiram stop them use your signature attacks!" He said as both dragons began to charge up to unleash their powerful attacks. On the other side of the battle field, Iris and Cilan had already struck their poses.

"Lets go!" Iris and Cilan said just as Zekrom and Reshiram unleashed their attacks.

"Alright Lunala, Menacing Moonraze Malestrom!" Iris shouted out.

"Go Solgaleo, Searing Sunraze Smash!" Cilan shouted as Sogaleo turned into a ball of light and charged at Zekrom while Lunala unleashed several beams of light colliding with the two dragons' attacks. It was a battle of strength as the energy from both attacks would go one way and go back towards the other way.

"Come on Lunala, please I believe in you!" Iris said as she cluched both hands together hoping her partner's attack would come through.

"You too Solgaleo, all of Alola is counting on you!" Cilan shouted as the eyes of both legendary Pokémon widened and powered through managing to push back the attacks of their Unovan counterparts as Ghetsis looked on in horror as both attacks hit as a plummet of smoke filled the room. When the smoke cleared Solgaleo and Lunala stood on Iris and Cilan's side while on the other Ghetsis looked shocked to see both of his dragons unconscious on the floor.

"No, no….NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried out in agony as Iris and Cilan celebrated.

"Alright we did it!" The both said as they gave each other a pair of high fives as they were then greeted by Ash and the others.

"Great job you guys." Ash said.

"Yeah you guys were amazing." Lillie said causing the Unovan duo to blush at the acknowledgement.

"How?" Ghetsis spoke up disrupting the small celebration going on as everyone looked up at him as he recalled back the two legendary Pokémon to their Master Balls. "How was I defeated by children. I'm suppose to be perfect. The perfect ruler of a perfect world." He said as he continued to ramble as Lille cautiously approached him.

"Its because you lost, to those who are truly one with their Pokémon who treat them with respect." She said. "Now if you don't mind step aside and let our friends trapped in their rooms go." She said as the other worldly Team Plasma leader growled in frustration and looked up at her with an anger in his eyes.

"NEVER!" He shouted as he got up and pushed her down surprising everyone. "I will never submit to those who oppose me!" He then turned to face the others who were still shocked by what had happened. "Unless you don't want to see me do something worse to your friend, you will do as I say and release your Pokémon, and tell your legendary Pokémon to back off as well ." He said as everyone stood hesitantly not knowing what to do. "Very well then." He said as turned back towards Lillie and began to raise his arm against her.

"Alright!" The voice said belonging to that of Ash as everyone was shocked. "We'll do what you say, just please don't hurt our friend." He said as he unstrapped the belt with his Pokéballs off his waist as Pikachu pleaded with him not to do it, the rest doing all the same as Solgaleo and Lunala backed off from attacking.

"A wise choice." Ghetsis said with an evil grin. "Doing what your elders command of you."

"I see something haven't changed." A new voice said as everyone looked behind them to see who said it. Then Ash, Cilan and Iris's eyes widened to see who it was. Standing behind them was a man wearing a very familiar silver lab coat.

"Colress." Was all Ash could say.

**To be continued…**

**And that is where we will leave it off. Next chapter might be very short as it will be a break from all the action before Ash takes on Giovanni. But again, I hope you all enjoyed the story, and I hope you all continue to stay safe. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. So as I said this chapter is a quick break from what has come before. So as always I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 18: Dimensional Cleansing**

Everyone just stood there as Ash and his past Unovan traveling companions were shocked at who they were looking at.

"Colress…" Was all Ash could say as the familiar scientist gave a smile before pressing a button on his wrist device and disappearing surprising everyone before reappearing again this time in between both Ghetsis and Lillie, before disappearing this time with Lillie and reappearing again this time next to the group with Lillie by his side. "Lillie, everyone get away from him!" Ash called out as Lillie stood in front of Colress.

"No wait Ash!" She said as everyone was confused. "Colress is part of the Aether Foundation." She said as Iris put her hands on her hips unconvinced.

"Yeah right, and I'm suddenly fond of ice types." She said sarcastically. "That guy nearly destroyed us with his army of mind controlled Pokémon."

"Indeed, he was even able to control Reshiram for a short period of time." Cilan added as Lillie nodded.

"Yes, we know." She said. "We know all about Colress's past. But all of his research done prior to working for our world's Team Plasma, caught my mother's interest and wanted him to use that knowledge for good." She said as she lowered her head. "And yeah at first when I saw him, I too was afraid but my mom said he would be under strict supervision if he did anything harmful. But he hasn't done anything yet."

"Well said Miss Lille." Colress said looking up at Ash who was still on his guard. "Mr. Ketchum, you and your previous associates have a right to be cautious around me. But as Miss Lillie has said, I have done nothing harmful since my arrival here at Aether Paradise. And I have indeed come to help, if you would trust me." Ash then looked back at Iris and Cilan who looked at each other before looking at Ash with that 'its your decision' look as Ash took a deep breath and lower his guard.

"Okay fine, what are you here to help us out with?" He said as a grin was on Colress's face.

"Splendid." Was all he could say. "And to answer your question." He said looking back at the other worldly Ghetsis. "I am here for him" He said with a glimmer in his glasses as Ghetsis winced.

"M-me?" Ghetsis said stuttered before recomposing himself and let out a laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, you have no part in my plans. Even in my world I have no need of you since I have accomplished my mission, to bring peace in Unova." He said as Colress let out a sigh.

"Oh please Ghetsis." He said before looking up at him. "In my time here working for President Lusamine, I have discovered the true meaning of the relationships of People and Pokémon. And here in Alola, I learn that they both share their power with each other through Z-moves." He said. "And this is why, I despise you Ghetsis, and everything you stand for." He said as he pressed a button on his extending out his hand as a surge of energy began to surround the alternate universe Team Plasma leader.

"Wha-what's happening to me!?" Ghetsis cried out in agony.

"That's simple," Colress began to explain. "While we were talking, I was able to for a lack of a better word, tap into your dimensional channel and now you are being sent back to your world."

"Wait!" Ghetsis cried out. "You can't do that! I am Ghetsis, the true ruler of the multiverse! I'm suppose to bring peace!" He said as he began to reach out before his whole body flickered before being pulled into the surge of energy and disappeared.

"Well that's takes care of that." Colress said as he then turned back to his wrist devise. "And now to take care of the rest." He said. "It may take time for an ordinary scientist to do this, but I am no ordinary scientist." He said as he pressed one last button. "There now we'll let dimensional travel do all the rest." He said.

"Uh the rest of what exactly?" Misty asked confused as Colress turned to her.

"Well my Kantonian friend, this world or to be more specific, this particular area, has been merged with five other worlds in the forms of the leaders of criminal orginizations, and right now I have been able to lock onto each of the other leaders dimensional signals and as we speak all those who game here are being pulled back into their own dimension." At that moment in all four rooms, just as Colress had said, it was happening. In all four rooms, the Ultra Guardians and their Tapu partners all witnessed it as a surge of energy surrounded each of the knocked-out leaders and their legendary Pokémon before slowly disappearing. In the Team Flare room the alternate universe Ash began to notice it too as he looked down at his hands and observed around him the same surge of energy that surrounded his word's Lysandre.

"Guess this is it for me." He said looking at Clemont and Serena. "Its just I'm not sure what awaits me when I go back." Tears soon formed his eyes as Serena gasped and grabbed his hands into hers as he looked up at the short haired honey blonde girl.

"They'll be there Ash, she'll be there, I'm sure of it." She said as there was a glimmer of hope in the other world Ash's eyes.

"She's right, I'm sure everyone is waiting for you back there." Clemont said.

"But what if they aren't?" Ash said as the glimmer faded from his eyes.

"Think about it, Lysandre was close to using the giant stone to recreate the world right? So if you guys disappeared before that it means it may have stopped moving and the others may have destroyed it." Clemont said. "So basically Ash don't loose hope!" The glimmer in Ash's eyes returned as tears were now coming out of his eyes.

"You're right." He said. "You're both right, I won't loose hope, not now or ever." He said as he began to finally fade away. "Thank you, both of you." He said as he disappeared as Serena's hands clasped in on themselves as she held them close to her heart and her eyes closed.

"Ash, I pray that you will find your friends back home." She said as she then heard Tapu Koko let out a cry as she turned her back to the legendary and then felt something in her hands. It was the Z ring and crystal that the other Ash had, she looked back at the island guardian and smiled as she walked up to it. "Thank you, for helping us." Serena said giving it back to the legendary Pokémon. Tapu Koko looked for a while at the Z-Ring before letting out a loud cry and began to glow, blinding the two Kalos natives. When the glow dimmed they looked up to see Tapu Koko was gone. The same thing happened in the other three rooms as the three other Tapu's glowed and disappeared, Kiawe, Sophoclese and Lana noticing the Tapu Z Crystals they had were gone.

Meanwhile back in the main lobby, Colress looked at a chart on his devise and nodded.

"Good, all of the dimensional anomalies have all been settled. All of those that were summoned here are now back in their respected worlds. I've also managed to unlock the doors that Ghetsis blocked. Everyone who was sent up to face the leaders are now free to go." He said as everyone smiled in relief. Just then they heard the soft growls coming from Lunala and Solgaleo as Ash and Lillie walked over and petted them.

"Thank you, Solgaleo, Lunala for protecting us in our time of need." Lille said as both legendary Pokémon nuzzled her and Ash as then the two portals that the two came out of reappeared again behind them as the two turned around and face them before walking through them and disappearing along with the portals. Just then Iris noticed her wrist as where once the Z-Ring was it was gone as Cilan noticed this too. The two looking at each other and just shrugged. Ash then turned to face the door that lead to the one room they were trying to get to.

"Then there's one more left." He said as everyone looked at the door. "Everyone, wait for the others to come back, I'm going after Giovani." He said as he felt two pairs of hands on his shoulder, him and Pikachu looking to see it was Brock and Misty.

"Not without us you aren't." Brock said with a grin on his face.

"Yeah almost everyone here faced off against a leader of a team from another world, and now its our turn, along with you Ash." Misty said with a wink as Ash and Pikachu smiled at them as they looked at each other and nodded.

"Okay then, the three of us versus Giovanni." He said as he and his original travel partners entered the main room of the castle to take on the Team Rocket leader.

**So we are close to the end of Rainbow Reunion as next time it's the original trio vs Giovanni, I hope you all stay tuned for what comes next and thank you for being patient with this story. So for now,**

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. So this is it the battle between the original trio and Giovanni. I hope you all enjoy as we are nearing the end of this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Chapter 19: Operation Rocket Part 1**

Ash, Brock and Misty walked into the control room of the Rainbow Rocket castle. In front of them was a man sitting at a chair looking at several halo screens and just a few feet away from him was a woman with blond hair, knocked out. Ash gasped realizing who it was.

"Lusamine!" Ash called out as he began to ran over only to have the man in the chair, pushing it back stopping the Pallet Town native in his tracks. The man got up from his seat and turned around to face the trio with a sinister grin on his face.

"Giovanni!" Brock said recalling their previous meeting with the Team Rocket leader back in Johto.

"Ah, I see my reputation proceeds me." He said as he then looked at Ash. "You, I remember you, you are the boy who disrupted my plans back in Unova." He then used his hand to comb through his silk straight hair. "I must say you and your Ultra Guardian friends have put on quite a show stopping those other leaders." He said as Ash tried to again approach the unconscious Lusamine only to have Giovanni once again stand in his way. "Don't even bother boy. I have been able to use one of those Ultra Beast creatures to knock her out and when she comes around, she will be one of us, and hopefully not a disappointment unlike those five." He said as Ash gritted his teeth and turned to face the leader.

"Why, why go through all of this, why Alola, why Aether?" He asked as Giovanni let out a laugh.

"Oh you poor naive boy, the reason is simple. Aether has the key to further Team Rainbow Rocket's goal. A facility that holds the key to unlock other worlds beyond ours, as well as other creatures that we could use to our benefits." He said turning towards Ash. "But it doesn't have to end there." He said as all three were confused. "Like I said, I enjoyed quite the show you Ultra Guardians pulled off. And that strength is something that Rainbow Rocket needs in its conquest." He said as he put out a hand. "Your talents have been wasted going around and taming Ultra Beasts when you could be using them as your own army to conquer the world. With you by my side, this and many other worlds could be ours." He said as Ash just starred at him.

"Thanks, but the Ultra Guardians aren't for sale." Ash said as a frown fell upon Giovanni's face.

"Then, I am afraid I'll have to do this too you." He said as he snapped his fingers as Ash felt something come up from behind him, Pikachu on his shoulder quickly looked back and let out a surprise 'Pika!' however it was too late for Ash to turned around as white tenticles began to wrap themselves around him and Pikachu.

"Ash!" Both Brock and Misty shouted out as they saw that a strange white jellyfish like creature appeared from out of nowhere and taking hold of their friend.

"Brock, what is that thing?" Misty asked.

"I think its one of those Ultra Beast things Giovanni was talking about." Brock said.

"Correct Pewter gym leader." Giovanni said as the two looked back at him. "And soon what happened to the Aether President will soon happen to him as well." He said with an evil grin on his face.

"There's no way we are going to let that happen!" Misty shouted as she pulled out a Pokéball the same as Brock as they tossed them out revealing Sudowoodo and Politoad.

"Then this should be really interesting." Giovanni said as he tossed out two Pokéballs of his own revealing them to be the duo of Nidoking and Nidoqueen."

"Alright Sudowoodo use Hammer Arm!" Brock called out to his partner.

"Politoad use Double Slap." Misty shouted, as the two Pokémon charged at two Pokémon as Giovanni narrowed his eyes.

"Use Poison Jab and Earth Power." He said as Nidoking's right arm began to glow a bright purple while Nidoqueen's body began to glow as it stomped on the floor creating ruptures stopping the two charging Pokémon in their tracks as Nidoking continued to charge through surprising the two Pokémon as they were soon hit by the poison type attack pushing the two back.

"Are you two alright?" The Cerulean Gym Leader asked in concerned as luckily the two weren't poisoned by the attack.

"Nidoqueen Surf now!" Giovanni said as Nidoqueen raised both of its arms as a large amount of water surrounded it and moved its arms in a forward manner releasing the huge wave towards the two as Suddowoodo began to panic knowing it couldn't take the attack being a rock type. However, Politoad got in front of it and unleashed a chilling attack stopping it in its tracks.

"Woah, Misty, I didn't know Politoad could use Ice Beam." Brock said in surprise looking at Misty as she smiled back.

"Well of course, I trained all of my Pokémon travel partners to learn new moves." She said looking back at the huge frozen block of ice. "Now let's use it to our advantage." She said as Brock nodded. "Okay, Politoad use the ice to slide down using Headbutt."

"You too Sudowoodo slide down while using Low Kick." Brock said as the two leaped onto the huge frozen wave of ice and began to slide down with Politoad sliding on its belly and Sudowoodo, sliding on its side as its left leg began to glow.

"Now Nidoqueen use Flamethrower to melt the ice!" Giovanni said as poison ground type quickly let out the fire type attack to quickly melt the ice causing the two sliding Pokémon to loose their balance falling off their make shift slide.

"Nidoking, Aqua tail full power!" The Rainbow Rocket leader commanded as the other poison ground type wind up its tail for an attack as it began to glow blue with water floating around it. As the two Pokémon got closer, Nidoking whipped its body around, its tail hitting both Sudowoodo and Politoad sending them both flying back and hitting a wall.

"Sudowoodo!" Brock said as he ran over to his partner as well as Misty.

"Politoad are you okay?" She said holding up her partner as Giovanni let out a laugh.

"So this is what the two gym leaders of Kanto have to offer?" He said as Brock and Misty looked up at him. "I must say as a former gym leader myself, I am quite disappointed." He said as the two former traveling companions gasped.

"Wait you mean…" Misty said in disbelief.

"Yes, I was once the gym leader of Viridian City." Giovanni said. "I had the gym made as a secret front for Team Rocket's operations before an unfortunate incident occurred which had me abandoned my post." He said.

"That means, all that time ago, when Ash battled Jessie and James, the boss they were talking about was you." Brock said as Giovanni chuckled.

"Yes and unfortunately those two imbeciles failed to even hold the fort down for one day." He said.

"The only one who had failed is you!" Misty said. "You failed to learn what it means to be a gym leader, to inspire and to teach those who walk through the doors wanted to challenge you. And what's more, use tainted that gym for your own evil deeds." She said standing up.

"Well it seems you want to put your money where your mouth is." Giovanni said. "If you can back it up, because as far as I can see, your Pokémon are in no shape to continue to battle." He said as Misty then pulled out another Pokéball from her belt.

"Oh don't worry, I've got another right here." She said as Brock did the same.

"Same goes for me." He said holding one in his own hands.

"Very well then, our battle will continue." Giovanni said. "However I won't be using these two." He said calling back both Nidoking and Nidoqueen back to their Pokéballs, confusing the two. He then pulled out another one this one was a black one with a rainbow-colored R on the top side. "Instead, I'll be using this one!" He said tossing it out as it revealed what Pokémon it was. As the light surrounding the Pokémon began to fade, Misty and Brock began to gasp as even Ash who managed to someone slight get out but at the same time still in the Ultra Beasts grasp was surprised at what it was. It was humanoid in shape, with a cat like head and a long purple tail. "Behold the most powerful Pokémon ever created!" He said as the light fully faded away revealing what Pokémon it was. "Mewtwo!"

**To be continued….**

**And cliffhanger, you all don't want to miss the next chapter as Mewtwo has arrived. So any way I hope you all enjoy this chapter and stay safe. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone, welcome back to Rainbow Reunion. And now we are finally here the conclusion of the Ultra Guardians vs Team Rainbow Rocket. As always I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon!**

**Chapter 20: Operation Rocket Part 2**

Everyone looked in shock as they couldn't believe what was before there eyes. Mewtwo, the man-made Pokémon that Ash, Brock and Misty saved from Giovanni back in Johto.

"As you can see this is Mewtwo, a Pokémon that was created by Team Rocket scientist after our first one went rouge, this one is loyal only to me." He said.

"He really doesn't remember about the other one we rescued then." Misty whispered to Brock recalling the original Mewtwo wiped out all the Team Rocket members that invaded its sanctuary.

"So then gym leaders of Pewter and Cerulean City, what do you have that can combat the strongest Pokémon in the world?" Giovanni asked mockingly as Misty and Brock looked at each other and nodded as they pulled out their Pokéballs from their belts and tossed them revealing their ace Pokémon.

"Ah, so you wish to combat my Mewtwo with a Gyrados and a Steelix." Giovanni said. "Truly some worthy adversaries but I'm afraid they are not strong enough." He said.

"Oh really well take a look at this!" Misty said as flicked her tiny pony tail revealing the key stone that was dangling from the hair band she was wearing, as Brock took off his shirt revealing one that was on his necklace.

"Its time we show you our true power and why it will be strong enough to defeat your Mewtwo!" Brock said as both his and Misty's key stone began to glow. At the same time the Mega Stones that were embedded into Gyrados and Steelex began to glow as well as the energy waves coming from both stones began to interact with each other.

"Alright let's go Gyrados!" Misty shouted as her Gyrados let out a roar.

"You too Steelix!" Brock said as his steel type partner let out a roar equally as loud as Gyrados's.

"MEGA EVOLVE!" They both shouted as both Pokémon began to glow as they changed into their mega evolved forms.

"Now we should be at an even level." Misty said.

"Oh are we?" Giovanni said with a grin on his face as both Misty and Brock were confused by his statement. "You may have missed a little small detail around my Mewtwo's neck. He said pointing to it as Misty and Brock looked and realized there was a choker with a stone inside it.

"Wait is that a Mega Stone?" Misty asked as Giovanni chuckled.

"Yes my dear your eyes do not deceive you that right there is indeed a Mega Stone. To be more specific its name is Mewtwonite X, just another creation by my scientist after they worked undercover in Kalos to study the phenomenon known as Mega Evolution. He said as he then dug into the top pocket of his jacket pulling out a pen that had a key stone on top of it. "And now I will show you some real power!" He said with a sinister grin on his face as it began to glow connecting with the energy coming from the Mewtwonite X. "Now witness the power of Team Rainbow Rocket! Mewtwo MEGA EVOLVE!" He cried out as did Mewtwo as it glowed and took its mega evolved form as it looked more bulkier then in its original form, standing a lot taller, the horns on its head pointing upward and two purple tubes on his shoulders making a v like shape around its neck. "Behold one of Mewtwo's mega evolved forms known as Mega Mewtwo X." Giovanni said as Misty and Brock winced at this new appearance. "Now shall we begin." As the battle between the three mega evolved Pokémon was starting, no one noticed Lillie coming into the room with Snowy by her side as she looked at the battle going on in front of her.

"Wait, that's Giovanni, the leader of Team Rocket." She said remembering hearing his name before. She then turned to the other side of the room as she gasped as she saw her mother lying unconscious on the floor and Ash and Pikachu in the tentacles of a Nihilego. "Come on Snowy!" Lillie said as they ran towards Ash trying to dodge the battle in front of her as she was just inches away from the Ultra Beast. "Alright Snow, use Powder Snow!" Lillie cried out as Snow let out a brush of snow hitting the Ultra Beast as it let go of Ash and Pikachu.

"Quick Pikachu use Thunderbolt!" Ash said as Pikachu quickly turned to face the Ultra Beast and let out its signature attack stunning the creature.

"Alright go Beast Ball!" Lille cried out as she tossed the Pokéball that was specially made to catch Ultra Beasts, connecting with the white jellyfish like creature as it went into the ball as it dropped to the ground and rolled around for a few seconds before the red light at the center glowed. "Alright!" Lillie said as she went down to grab it as Ash was slow to get up.

"Thanks Lille." He said as he was able to stand on his own two feet turning around to greet the blonde haired girl.

"No problem Ash." Lille said as Pikachu thanked Vulpix. Lille then looked over Ash's shoulder and started walking towards her mother. "My mom is she?" Lille said crouching down towards her.

"She'll be alright hopefully." Ash said as he then turned his attention to the battle. "So I wasn't hearing things then." He said as Lille turned to see Gyrados and Steelix battling an unkown Pokémon.

"Ash just what is that Pokémon, I've never seen it before." She said.

"That's Mewtwo, the strongest Pokémon that was created by humans. And this one just so happens to Mega Evolve." He said. "I ran into two Mewtwo one time. Once in Johto when it was protecting itself from Giovanni and another in Unova, I guess this must be the third one." He said as he had his eyes focused on the battle. Back at the battle Gyrados and Steelix were having a hard time keeping up with the mega evolved psychic type as it was moving too swift in its new form.

"Alright Gyrados use Crunch!" Misty shouted out as Gyrados's teeth began to glow diving down on Mewtwo but Mewtwo quickly dodge its attack as Gyrados hit the ground hard.

"Steelix quick use Stone Edge!" Brock said as Steelix slammed its huge tail down on the ground creating huge mounds of rock but Mewtwo leapt onto them one by one and leaped forward towards the large steel snake.

"Use Drain Punch!" Giovanni said as Mewtwo's right arm began to glow as it punched Steelix square in the face as some of its energy was being drained into the psychic type as suddenly Gyardos was right behind it. "Zen Headbutt!" Giovanni said as the top of Mewtwo's head began to glow as it charged right into the water type knocking it back. "And now Earthquake!" Giovanni said as Mewtwo slammed down on the floor creating a massive earthquake as the entire castle began to shake as giant stone slaps erupted from the ground hitting both Gyrados and Steelix back hard and reverting back into their normal forms.

"Oh no Steelix!" Brock said running over to his long time partner.

"Gyrados are you okay? Speak to me." Misty said approaching Gyrados as it gave off a soft whimper. Giovanni then laughed as Mewtwo floated back to where its master was as the two gym leaders looked at him.

"You see, even with your Pokémon at their highest power in their mega evolution form are no match for the strongest most powerful Pokémon ever created!" He said.

"So why don't I take a shot at it?" Ash yelled out as Giovanni then turned surprised to see the Ultra Beast he commanded no longer there.

"Impossible." He said as Ash walked in front of Misty and Brock still tending to their Pokémon as they were worried for their friend.

"Ash no!" Misty cried out.

"His Mewtwo is just too powerful!" Brock said as Ash looked at them.

"Yeah so? We have a power of our own." Ash said holding up his black Z-Ring as Giovanni once again laughed.

"Z-Moves?" Giovanni asked in a mocking manner. "Even those the pride and joy of Alola, the symbol that brings people and Pokémon together are no match for Mewtwo." He said as Mewtwo let out a grunt.

"You're wrong." Ash said as Giovanni looked at him. "They are enough to stop anything." He said as Giovanni spat out in disgust.

"Very well let's just see if your 'special bond' is a match for Mewtwo." He said as Mewtwo stood ready.

"Alright then, Pikachu let's go!" Ash said as Pikachu leapt off of Ash's shoulder standing ready. Giovanni gave a smirk and a nod as Mewtwo moved quickly onto the other side of the room right in front of Pikachu its arm glowing.

"Pikachu dodge it now!" Ash cried out as Pikachu was just barely able to dodge but Mewtwo kept on attacking. "Pikachu use Iron Tail!" Ash cried out as Pikachu's tail glowed and began striking back colliding with Mewtwo's Drain Punch attack as on the final strike both Pokémon were pushed back but Pikachu fell to one knee. "Aw man that Drain Punch." Ash said as once again Mewtwo was on the offensive this time using Zen Headbutt. "Quick Pikachu use Electro Web!" Ash said as Pikachu let out a huge web of electricity towards the charging psychic stunning it. "Now Quick Attack!" Ash said as Pikachu charged at the Fighting Psychic Type.

"I don't think so." Giovanni said as the stunned Mewtwo fully recovered got up and grabbed Pikachu with its paw as everyone gasped. The mega evolved Pokémon then flung the electric mouse in the opposite direction as it was about to crash into the wall.

"PIKACHU!" Ash cried out running towards it and was able to catch his long time partner as the two then fell to the floor. Ash winced at the pain he was in as he looked down at his partner. "Pikachu…" He said giving his long time friend a small smile as Pikachu did the same.

"Ready to accept defeat boy?" Giovanni asked as Ash slowly got up, his hat falling on top of Pikachu's head.

"No, we will never ever give up! We fight to the end!" Ash said as suddenly his Z-Ring began to glow as both he and Pikachu looked down on it and looked at each other and grinned. "I guess its time, you ready bud?" He asked as Pikachu gave its trainer a determined look. "Alright then let's go!" He said as Pikachu lept out of Ash's arms. "Its time to show you the true power of Alola!" Ash said crossing his arms as Pikachu adjusted the hat on his head before leaping up towards Ash giving him a fist bump and high five with its tail before landing back in front of him as the two were in sync as the energy of Ash went into Pikachu. "More powerful then then a thunderbolt, this is ten million times as powerful!" Ash said as a surge of electricity flowed through the room, Lillie, Brock and Misty trying to avoid its sparks. "PIKACHU USE TEN MILLION VOLT THUNDERBOLT!" Ash shouted out loud as the surge of electric energy went towards Pikachu as the electric mouse then once more charged at the mega evolved Pokémon, as it leaped in front of it releasing the giant electric attack that unleashed multiple colors surprising Mewtwo as the attack hit head on as it was blown back past Giovanni the Rainbow Rocket leader looking on in disbelief as Mewtwo reverted back into its original form. "Alright we did it!" Ash said as Pikachu let out a victory cry as it ran back and leapt back onto Ash's shoulder passing him back his hat as he put it back on. "Thanks bud." Ash said.

"Pika-chu!" Pikachu said giving Ash a high five with his paw. When they looked up they saw Giovanni standing next to his prized Pokémon.

"Get up, you must continue the fight!" Giovanni said as Ash clinched his fists in anger as he and the others walked over to him.

"Its over Giovanni, you have lost." Ash said as the Team Rocket leader turned to face the four young trainers standing before him. Just then there was a grunting sound as he looked behind him to see Mewtwo get back on its feet.

"Or is it?" Giovanni said as suddenly an alarm went off as Giovanni's eyes widened as he turned back towards the control console as it was severely damaged when Mewtwo hit it. "Well then I guess that is it then. All of my plans of using Aether Foundation's technology for my own has gone to waste." He said turning back. "Very well Ultra Guardians, you may have this victory." He said as Mewtwo then stood by its master's side as its eyes began to glow creating a bright light blinding everyone. As the light faded the everyone looked up to see that Giovanni and Mewtwo were gone. There was silence amongst the four as Lillie suddenly remembered something.

"Mother!" She said as she ran back over to her mother who was finally beginning to stir. "Mother, mother are you alright?" She asked trying to help her mother up as Lusamine opened her eyes.

"Lilly, you got my message." She said as tears started streaming down the young girls eyes.

"We all did mom." She said hugging her mother. However the moment was suddenly interrupted when the ground began to shake.

"Guys we got to go now!" Brock called out to everyone recalling back Steelix to its Pokéball as did Misty with Gyrados. They all ran back to the main hall of the castle as Ash saw everyone there.

"Ash!" Serena said as she ran over to hug her childhood friend.

"I'm okay Serena, really." He said hugging her back as Colress walked up to the pair.

"We can have time for hugs later, right now we must evacuate, the Ultra Wormhole that created this castle has begun to collapse on itself." He said as everyone gasped.

"But what will happen to his place?" Lille asked worried as the former Team Plasma scientist smiled.

"Don't worry Miss Lille, I calculate once the Ultra Wormhole closes, the mansion will revert back to normal. But right now, we all must leave." He said as everyone nodded as they ran back towards the entrance, opening the door and running out. When they exited they saw a huge wormhole in the sky with the ground still shaking as it began to close, letting out a huge bright light. When the light faded everyone looked up, the wormhole was gone, the sky was blue once again, and the mansion was returned to normal. A smile was soon on Ash's face as jumped up and pumped his fist in the air.

"WE DID IT!" He shouted as everyone cheered.

"Ash!" A familiar voice said as Ash turned around to see Gary, Professors Oak, Burnet and Kukui, his mother, Faba, Gladion, Tracy, Guzma and Wicke all run up to them.

"You guys did it." Gladion said with a smile on his face as Lille nodded.

"Yup, we were able to take down the ones responsible for all of this." She said as Snowy barked in agreement. Meanwhile, Faba, Wicke and Burnet all surrounded a still groggy Lusamine.

"Are you alright Madam President?" Faba asked.

"I am Faba thank you. And don't worry, it wasn't your fault any of this happened." She said as Faba felt relieved.

"So what happened to the rest of Team Rainbow Rocket?" Ash asked.

"Unfortunately they all were able to get away the moment we showed up." Gary answered his arms crossed. "We were able to free other Aether employees from those masks they had on them. What about you?" Gary asked.

"Aw man it was super crazy in that castle." He said.

"Yeah we fought off the leaders of teams we defeated in the past from other worlds." Dawn said.

"And what's even more crazy, Brock, Misty and I battled Giovanni." Ash said as Professor Oak gasped.

"What you actually fought the leader of Team Rocket?" Professor Oak asked in surprised.

"Yeah, but he got away and he made a second Mewtwo." He said as Professor Oak stood there paused in thought.

"A second Mewtwo…" He said to himself as everyone was quite. The elderly professor then just shrugged his shoulders and smiled and looked back at Ash. "Well the important thing is you all are safe and that's what matters." He said as everyone smiled knowing it was over.

"So wait Ash, what do you mean second Mewtwo?" Iris asked as Ash looked at her.

"Oh yeah, before the one we saw in Unova, Brock, Misty and I saw one in Johto, so I guess this makes it the third one I've seen unless you count the mirage Mewtwo we fought that one time." Ash said trying to figure it out as everyone around him laughed, him looking at everyone confused at first but joined in along with Pikachu. However little did everyone knew nearby a certain figure was watching.

"Well it seems my plans have been foiled for now." It said rolling up its sleeve revealing a wrist device. "But with this, I can now move from world to world to unleash my schemes." He said and with a push of a button the figure was gone.

**If you played the Rainbow Rocket post game of USUM you'd probably know who the figure is. But this isn't the end, next time get ready for the epilogue. So for now stay safe and healthy everyone. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and this is the epilogue of Rainbow Reunion as always I hope you all enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon! **

**Epilogue**

Despite winning the war against Team Rainbow Rocket, the day had nearly ended leaving everyone disappointed due to some having to go back home earlier then the others. However Lusamine as a way of saying thanks offered all of Ash's friends to stay in Alola for the rest of the week and her paying off their tickets. Everyone was very greatfull as Kukui decided to have the party resume at the stadium where the Alola League was held so Ash could show everyone where he won the tournament. Everyone was in awe, as it looked just as impressive as the other league stadiums they've seen Ash participate in the past. Soon enough everyone decided to have a fun little one on one tournament to see who was the better trainer. For the rest of the week, everyone decided to split up to explore the other islands. Brock had decided to go to Akala Island to see Oliva again with the unfortunate pleasure of bringing along Max and Misty with him along with Sophoclese and May. It wasn't helped that when he first saw her again both of them including his Crogunk dragged him away. Dawn and Tracy decided to take a tour of Poni island along with Lillie and Hapu being their guide. Iris and Cilan along with Mallow and Kiawe decided to take a spooky tour of Ula'ula Island with Acerola with Cilan of course getting creeped out with Iris and Acerola teasing him. Back on Melemele Island, Clemont, Bonnie and Serena decided to take a look at the school with Lana being their guide along with her two twin sisters who got along well with Bonnie. But of course when Bonnie took a look at the pretty girls she immediately ran over to them asking any of them to her brother's wife much to his embarrassment as he dragged her away from the confused female students. Delia and Professor Oak enjoyed the rest of their time relaxing at the beach resort with Gary researching the local wild Pokémon along with Burnet. With the week over, everyone was at the Melemele airport as everyone was preparing to take their respected flights back to their home region.

"Be sure let me know when you all get back home safe okay?" Ash asked as the others nodded.

"And we'll see you when you're ready to come home too sweetie." Delia said giving her son a hug.

"It was nice to see you again Ash." Tracy said as Dawn nodded.

"Yeah, we should do this a lot more often." She said.

"Indeed a homecoming aroma whenever Ash finishes doing something." Cilan said.

"Just as long as he doesn't continue to act like a kid." Iris said getting chuckles from everyone.

"Ooh and next time Ash, whoever you travel with next, you have to introduce all of us to them." Max said excitedly as May patted her little brother on the head.

"Of course we will Max." May said as juts then the boarding calls for the planes headed to Kanto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and Kalos were called out.

"Guess this is it." Clemont said as Bonnie walked up to Ash and hugged him.

"Bye Ash, it was sure fun seeing you." She said Dedenne hugging him in agreement.

"It sure was Bonnie." Ash said as the two broke the hug and Ash looked at Serena.

"Hey Serena," Ash said as Serena faced her childhood friend with blush on her face.

"Y-yeah Ash?" She asked.

"There's something I wanted to give you ever since we said goodbye back in Kalos, but I never did get the chance." He said as Serena was confused.

"Oh and what's-mmph!" She was caught by surprised as did everyone when Ash kissed her on the lips then backed away.

"Thank you." He said to a very stunned Serena her entire face blushing in deep red as Ash was worried. "Serena are you okay?" He asked as she then fainted. "Ah Serena!" He cried out as he reached down as the girls in unison shook their head.

"Oh Ash." They all said. A few minutes later Serena was back on her feet but still processing in her mind what has just occurred.

"Well I guess this is it." Ash said as he then put his hand in the center, the Kalos team realizing what this was they put their hands on top of his, followed by Misty, Brock, Tracy, Gary, May, Max, Dawn, Iris and Cilan, Kiawe, Mallow, Lillie, Sophoclese, Lillie and Gladion. "No matter how far apart we are, thanks to this our hearts are all united." He said as everyone nodded and lifted their hands in the air.

"YEAH!"

A few days later and Ash had returned back home to Pallet Town after decided he wanted to go home to see what he wanted to do next.

"We are so lucky Pikachu." He said as he was getting ready for bed as he laied down next to his partner as the electric mouse looked at him. "We have been very blessed to have so many friends with us." He said as he looked up at the ceiling in his room. "I wonder who we are going to meet next." Meanwhile in another town in the Kanto region a boy with brown hair, wearing a grey shirt, black pants and shoes was at his desk of computer screens looking up some information online.

"Very soon, I will find you Mew."

**The End**

**So I just want to thank everyone for supporting this story through out the summer. This is the kind of story I wished the anime did go for as a movie because the first movie of the SM series was originally suppose to have a reunion of all the past companions, and as for the ending of my story a way to promote the next series. Luckily thanks to the popularity of the Brock and Misty episodes, Journeys will indeed provided us with pleanty of reunions with past characters. So anyway thanks again and stay safe everyone. **

**This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out. **


End file.
